MyLight
by hannahmaggie
Summary: What if things were reversed? What if Edward Swan was on his first day of forks high school and Bella was the loney Cullen vampire? Would they except their feelings for each other? READ UPDATED VERSION "HOW THINGS CHANGE" MUCH BETTER STORY LINE
1. God that boy was quick!

MyLight

First Sight BPOV

Here I sat, as bored as usual, living out each endless day. Me and Emmett saw no point in coming to school, we obviously looked older (well he did but I backed him up) nevertheless Alice predicted that this would be an easy place to live, Jasper immediately backed her up and Rosalie hates moving and wanted to stay here as long as possible.

The Olympic Peninsula exists under a near constant cover of clouds. Forks was perfect, barley any sunlight so we could go out in the day with out causing traffic accidents. It rains here more than any other town in the Continental US.

School on the other hand was always the same: same classrooms, same teachers, same people avoiding us…humans instincts told them too avoid us although they didn't know why they feared us and were drawn in by our beauty they knew not to come near us. I didn't really mind, especially on days like today. I hadn't hunted in two weeks and the burn in my throat was overpowing. None of the humans smelt especially nice-lucky for them-but if the wind blew the wrong way the scents would shock me. These are the days I feel bad for Jasper. He is the newest in our coven and is still learning the new diet. It always helped to know that I didn't have it as bad.

Aw man!

Just as I thought that, Jasper tensed.

Lauren had walked by to close showing off to her friends and her hair had got caught in the wind. I calmly put my hand on Jaspers shoulder and stamped hard on his foot holding him down. We were walking into the cafeteria for lunch-well not that we would be eating but anyway. When he didn't relax I looked meaning fully at Emmett how was walking next to me. He caught my gaze he kicked jasper hard, much to Alices protest. She was protective of him especially on days like today, she'll never learn.

Jasper cringed away from Emmett's force and grinned sheepishly at me before turning to Alice who looked like she was going to puke

Yeah cause that's possible

"Jasper, you seriously freaked me out then! One minute you were gonna kill her and then the next you weren't- you're future is still ordering it's self. JASPER!" she squealed loudly for he had looked away "that's it when we get home…"

I tuned her out, already knowing what she was threatening. She spoke so fast, only a vampire could have heard her rant.

My mind wandered over the cafeteria too our empty table and I skipped over the take my seat

Like usual I pushed my shield out the cover the nearest table to us. I have a special vampire power! I can push out an invisible shield and hear peoples thoughts, only when their cover though. Gawd it would be annoying having to hear EVERYBODYS thoughts ALL the time. I know it sounds perverted, listening to peoples thoughts, but I wanted to know the gossip. Everyone had happy faces and in a prison like this that hardly ever happened!

Most thoughts were centred on the new boy.

I saw his face in Jessica Stanley's mind and knew she was crushing on him.

Typical!

Woho, a new person to look at. Big whoop. Why was everyone so hyper up? Every girl was fantasizing about him and all the boys were wondering what sports he was into. He sat downwind from he with Mike Newton.

I was intrigued. Hum I wonder why? I mean he must be pretty special because everyone was thinking about him and ill admit he was quite hot. His bronze hair was webbed with little diamonds from the rain. Make that mega hot!

Jasper must have sensed my change in emotion because he was looking at me funny. His magical vampire power thingy was to read peoples emotions and he could also manipulate them. Ill admit it was quite useful in a fight- you know to calm people down- but when he was trying to persuade you to do something it was just plain annoying!

He gave me the look my family gave me when they wanted to have a "private" convocation with me.

Crap

Sighing I pushed my shield out and prepared to be mentally humiliated. Jasper must have sensed adoration and he rarely got that from me. I was the only one in my family was alone, and to make it worst I lived with 3 pairs of perfectly matched loves: Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme.

"_So Bella, what's up??" _Jasper thought

"WHAT??" I was puzzled, normally people wanted to have a "private" convocation with me when they wanted to mentally yell at me, but this was ordinary convocation!

"Im only asking" he replied smugly. Rose and Alice caught on and looked questionably at Jasper.

"I was just wondering why Bella's fantasizing over the new kid" Jasper stated

"Well she gives no one else privacy so you no…" Rose said flashing me a grin, showing off her set of beautiful white teeth

"Yeah but you don't know what she was feeling" Jasper continued-these are the days I hate Jasper and his weird powers. He laughed sensing my uncomfort, oh he's sooo gonna get it when there's nothing…breakable in sight

"Ooohhhh" Emmett sang loudly

"Shut _up"_ I snarled Emmett's loud singing had caught some unwanted attention. I growled under my breath and scowled murderously at the people watching me. Quick as a flash they turned away; terrified. Rose sighed and raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at me, demanding a talk. I pretended not to notice and she snarled sharply- an inhuman sound. I groaned in defeat and half heartedly pushed out my shield.

"_Bella_" Rose thought "_we all want you to be happy so just do what you gotta do Kay?" _ Now I understand why this is a "private" convocation Rosalie doesn't like to show her soft side, I was once again puzzled by my siblings thoughts.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed shocking Alice, Jasper and Emmett. We were so good at these kinds of convocations that other people didn't really notice. My sudden outburst had pulled my shield back abruptly, it snapped around me like a rubber band. Rose seemed to want to continue the convocation but I was too amazed to find the strength.

"Hey can someone let us in on the secret?" Emmett whined childishly, rose looked at him fondly then addressed the group:

"Bella, what I meant was if you're interested in someone then you should get him! Its what you deserve" rose continued sincerely shocking me. Jasper caught on the looked at the new boy smiling

God that boy was quick!

"Hey you caught me at a rough time jazz" I defended myself feebly: "I was trying to see if he was scared of us yet" I was our family's protector. If anyone started to wonder or had good guesses then we'd move immediately becoming nothing but a scary memory.

"Yeah, yeah bells" Jasper said winking pretending to swallow the crap I'd just told him. The others nodded slightly-obviously they were gonna talk about this "situation" when I wasn't around.

I growled and listened to Mike, he was filling in the new boy about the school and the students.

Suddenly the new guy's eyes flashed up to meet mine. I barely met his eyes but I looked away embarrassed at being caught staring at a total stranger.

My vampire hearing was all good on days like today.

"So Edward" Mike began I pushed my shield out to cover him: "see any girls you like?" _"Too right he has look at him gawking at Bella, oh Bella…" _

Yep, its official, mike creeps me out!

The rest of mikes thoughts disturbed me as I strained for Edward's (wow) answer.

"Who are they" a velvet voice asked. Mike didn't even need to look up.

"The Cullen's, oh and the Hale's- Rosalie and Jasper"

"Which are the Cullen's?" the voice asked patiently.

"Um the big guys Emmett, the lil pixy girl is Alice and the brown haired beauty is Bella" I'd never paided much attention to Mike before so I didn't know he like me. "Jasper and Rosalie- the blondes-are twins, but none of the Cullen's are actually related- lucky for them cause they're all dating!" _"Maybe that'll keep him away from MY Bella"_

My Bella, MY Bella!! He thought I was his; I was horrified and amused at the same time.

"Wow, which ones?" Edward seemed intrigued about us and defiantly absorbed in the convocation.

Right, that's my queue.

I pushed my shield out towards him expecting delusions and fantasies about us, I got nothing.

Huh?

Maybe he moved? I looked over to check and found to emerald green eyes staring back at me. He held my eyes for about a second then looked away quickly, but I was mesmerised. His eyes still held me where I was, I couldn't move-I couldn't breath-even though I didn't really need to.

Wait, wait, WAIT. Hold up! Why can't I hear him?

Curiosity pulsed threw me. Was it me or him? Was I losing my power?

I panicked and threw my shield rapidly across the room, scared I was losing my only power. But sure enough my mind buzzed with over a hundred thoughts. I could hear everyone in the room, including my very puzzled family and a very suspicious Jasper.

Double Crap

My emotions must be overloading him how was I gonna explain this?

Wait, everyone?

I sighed, everyone-except Edward, it was defiantly him. Hey that's a new one "it's not me its you!" I laughed out loud startling my family even more.

All this had happened in the space of seconds mike was just about to answer edwars questions

"Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper" he answered reluctantly his thoughts guarded

"Wait, what about her" I could feel his emerald eyes boring into the back of my head

"Oh that's Bella she's single-but don't waste you're time- she doesn't date" mike challenged winced as he remember me rejecting him

"Wasn't planning on dude" Edward answered coolly. His voice made me light headed, the bell rang-or I suppose you could say shrieked-and I floated of to my next class, leaving my confused family behind me.


	2. I got one word for ya: torture

Chapter 2: EPOV

Forks High School-My first day, I got one word for ya: torture. Well actually the schools not that bad even though in Phoenix we had already cover all of these subjects. The pupils were nice enough-once you got past the evil stares.

Holy crow the girls are SO annoying! Half of the girls in the school had flirted with me and most of them already had boyfriends (Mike had so kindly informed me) not that im bothered about getting a girlfriend- so for a seventeen year old guy, im abnormal!

Angela was the only girl who hadn't bothered me (much) she was obviously shy and she seemed content in staring a Ben. Only Ben seemed completely oblivious to her.

Come to think of it, most of the people in the school were oblivious the opposite sex. Take Jessica for example, Mike had shamelessly flirted with her for all of 4th period and half of lunch but she hardly noticed him, with "hums" and "ahs" in the appropriate places.

She was eyeing me up the whole time. That made me feel uncomfortable because Mikes my friend (now) and I didn't like Jess back so this could only end badly.

Suddenly the most beautiful brown haired girl skipped past me. She was so grace full and…well gorgeous! She came to a haul at the furthest table from me and gently slid into her seat. Unlike everyone else when she pulled her chair back it was silence instead of the whole "nails on a chalk board" noise everyone else made. She looked past me to the four incoming people. They were all beautiful too, and amazingly gracefully graceful-even the big dude! But they all looked freakishly similar-not sibling similar but they all had the same pale skin and the same grace.

A spiky haired pixy girl let go of the tall blonde boys and practically danced over to the brown haired girl. Her movements were heart-breakingly graceful

The other three sat down and the brown haired girl seemed to scan the room, she stopped to glower at Jessica and continued sharply to my table. I quickly looked away and I felt her eyes bore into my back, I didn't dare turn back around.

I gave in when I hear a boy bellowing, he was the huge graceful dude! He looked like a serious weight lifter with dark curly hair. He sat across from the brown haired beauty and she seemed to snarl at him, her upper lip pulling back to revel her sparkling pearl like teeth. She looked instantly dangerous. She shot angry glances at all the people who had turned to stare.

There was a blonde haired girl who sat with Mr Muscle and she seemed to want her attention, they looked like they were having a silent convocation. The blonde girl was stunning-not as beautiful as the brown goddess but in a similar league.

Just then all five of the people at the table stiffened and turned towards Blondie. The pixy girl looked surprised as did Mr Muscle and the tall blonde dude. They all spoke so fast-they're lips barley moving. It looked intense. They all looked away and I was vaguely aware of mike talking to me. Suddenly the brown haired 'n' beautifuls eyes flashed up to meet mine, I looked away embarrassed at being caught ogling at a hot stranger

She barley met my eyes but she still looked embarrassed.

Mike finally demanded my attention and he followed the line of my gaze

"So Edward" he pronounced my name like it was foreign "see any girls you like?" he questioned waggling his eyebrows and glancing at their table

"Who are they?" I got straight to the point because im not a very patient person and I can't take small talk.

He knew who I meant immediately

"The Cullen's, oh and the Hale's-Rosalie and Jasper" Interesting

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked impatiently guessing that Rosalie and Jasper were the blondes because they looked more similar then anyone else at the table

"Um" he seemed cautious to answer " the big guys Emmett" ah Mr Muscle! " the lil pixy girl is Alice and the cute brown haired beauty is Bella" oh so he liked her, that doesn't explain his shameless flirting with Jessica, maybe she rejected him or something

"Jasper and Rosalie are twins but none of the Cullen's are actually related. Ha lucky for them cause they're all dating!" his eyebrows knotted together as if he'd revealed something her shouldn't have.

"Wow, which ones" I asked when he didn't continue. I tried to disguise my impatience as curiosity. I glanced at Bella-wow-and she seemed frustrated. Her eyes flashed up to mine. This time I held her eyes then darted back to mike as I realised he was gonna answer my question.

"Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper" he didn't wanna answer-it was obvious he liked her

"What about her?" I couldn't bear to say Bella out loud in case my voice cracked. I glanced at her again but she was facing the other way-part of me felt like she could hear every word I said.

"Oh, Bella she's single-but don't waste you're time she doesn't date" he warned

"Wasn't planning on dude" I said flatly. I rose from my seat and marched out of the canteen, mike trailing behind me. The bell went so I half ran through the rain

running from what was behind me-running from Bella.


	3. This was HIS scent?

MyLight

:

Alice caught me before I had rounded the corner.

"Hey Bella, what you got next?" well this was a first. My physic sister was asking my timetable-normally she told _me_ what I had next

"Bio I think" I muttered discreetly

She squealed startling me a little so I push out my shield:

"_OhMiGawd, OhMiGawd, OhMiGawd_" she thought happily "_hey if ya listening then clear a space next to ya in bio-later babes" _and with that she twirled off, leaving me clueless and confused behind her. She went off in the wrong direction of her next class; she had biology like me but with a different teacher. Me and Alice were pretending to be seventeen year olds and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were seniors. My appearance told people I was seventeen but I was much, _much _older

I'm the second oldest out of my siblings, even older than Esme my "mother" not biologically of course. Jasper was the oldest child and Carlisle was the overall oldest and the wisest for that matter.

I was pondering on what Alice had said as I toke my seat. I was the only person without a lab partner-oh wait…oh!! Now I understand, if any "new students "such as Edward happened to be in this class he would have to sit with me!

Aw… this was gonna be a long year for him. Of course he'd be scared of me and now he had to work with me. I cleared the space next to me just as he was walking in, well maybe being next to him I might be able to see into his mind. Id never had to be particularly close before but you no…

BAM!

It hit me.

An overpowering scent that made me curl over. Venom flowed into my mouth. My hands tightened trying the desk to stop myself from springing in to Edward

Edward?? This was HIS scent??

W---O---A---H head rush!

I kinda liked it much to my surprise, I mean yeah sure it made me tense but the scent its self was beautiful. Thinking about it made me want more.

I inhaled sharply. Dizziness over toke me and I felt like I was floating not sat in a hard school chair. I sighed in contentment and cleared my head of the dizziness. The venom in my mouth was practically spilling over my clenched jaw

Ha, it looked like I was literally drooling over a boy, never thought id say that and actually mean it!

I swallowed the venom just as he sat down

Alright people drama over-what else could go wrong??

Oh boy...

He smelt even better up close up (I really didn't think that was possible)

My hand curled around my pen.

"Hello" Edward said in a velvety voice, whoa, he's polite as well as hot! His voice overtook my mind and I probably wouldn't have heard my pen snapping if Edward hadn't looked down at my clenched fist in alarm, "um... you ok??" oh he cared! No no no he didn't he was probably just worried he'd have to work with a crazy idiot for the rest of the semester

"Yeah, YEAH, am fine, you?" I asked worriedly- he still looked alarmed, probably never seen a girl snap a pen before. He rummaged through his rucksack until he found his pencil case.

"Oh im more than fine" he said cheekily but softly. I don't think I was supposed to hear that so I waited for his official answer, "yeah im good" he pushed a pen towards me with caution, "um I think you need another pen" friendly kid

"Ge thanks!" I said sarcastically grabbing the pen quickly. Probably to quick because he looked shocked again and his emerald green eyes went wide

Curse these awesome vampire powers!

"Keep it" he said friendlily, he seemed to be trying to start convocation

"You're Edward, right?" I asked knowingly

"Yeah sure, Bella?"

"Cool you now my name!" I said excitedly as he looked uncomfortable "you're new here aren't you, I can't remember seeing you before" _and trust me I would have remember you! _I thought surely

"Yeah I just moved here from Phoenix" he informed me

"Oh wow that's a change phoenix is warm! And forks well its not! Gosh you must miss the sun?"

"Suppose, I miss my mum more though…" he trailed off embarrassed at showing his feelings.

Edward Swan? Sounds familiar…Charlie Swan…got it! Slow reactions-gotta love 'em! Charlie separated form his wife years ago which is probably why I hadn't seen Edward before

Huh? He must have visited or something right? Maybe he didn't like Charlie

"Oh, so if ya aint with you're mum, who ya living with?" I hope he didn't think I was an idiot

"My dad" he implied a "duh" in his answer. Yep he thought I was a pen-breaking retard!

"Charlie?" in a town this small he couldn't get suspicious

"Yea-you know him?"

"No not really you're name was just familiar"

"How'd ya get Charlie form Edward?" he raised his eyebrows-wow he looked hot!

"I mean you're last name idiot!" oh boy, not another no-brainer! Well this is the first _cute_ no-brainer id ever met

"Good point…" he was going to continue but Mr Banner claimed his attention asking a question we both seemed to have missed

"Mr Swan, listen up" he said sternly after he'd heard Edwards's pathetic answer-who says: "_ahhh a spiderrr_" and pounds the table when they don't know the answer?!?! Most people I know just mumble and look away

"Miss Cullen do you have the answer?" ha wanted to catch me out (for the first time)

I picked the answer out of his mind mischievously

"One thousand four hundred and fifty-three" I said triumphantly grinning happily

"Huh" Mr Banner sulked and continued talking to the class, ignoring me and Edward

Edward looked astonished. I flashed him a quick grin and pretended to listen to Mr Banner's lecture. Remembering my earlier frustration I pushed out my shield in a vain hope to hear him.

Nope-nada-nothin

Maybe he has some weird glitch in his brain. Edward ruffled his hair just as I decided to breathe. I was stunned yet again. I dropped his pen in an attempt not to crush it and clutched on to my stool. The bell rang and I threw myself out of the class room at a reasonable human speed and went straight to my car, slamming and locking the doors.

I needed to clear my head. With his scent all around me it made it hard to concentrate. Sure he was cute and friendly and…

NOT HELPING!

N. I (and he) couldn't afford to become interested in him.

I was a vampire. A strong, fast vampire. I could kill him with a_ snap_ of my fingers

I could finally think clearly now his magnificent scent wasn't rippling through me.

I wonder when he is. I searched the schools mind for him until I found him through Mike Newton's mind. He was his best friend and was apparently in his P.E

I followed Edward in mikes mind for the rest of the lesson, watching him trip over the P.E equipment and chairs.

When the final bell rang Emmett suddenly appeared outside my window, mentally whining about being stuck out in the rain. Blinking out of my thoughts I unlocked the door and he barged in

"Wow bells, you look kinda keyed up-sup?" he asked and for I second I thought he cared-until I heard his thoughts: "_oh and why did you leave me in Spanish? You better have a good explanation…" _I stopped listening and watched as his hands clenched dramatically into fists

"Oh. Oh, Oh! I do I do I do!!" I jumped up and down in my seat hyperily

"Oh my god, why didn't anyone tell me Alice was contagious?!?!" he exclaimed fearfully. Alice was well known for her hyper personality.

I ignored his comment: "you know the new boy..."

"Who, the one you were checkin out this lunch?" he asked cheekily

"LET ME FINISH! Well I sit next to him, and he smells _really_ good"

"Bells, you didn't" Emmett asked alarmed

"Emmett" I whined "I would never!"

"_What ever you say, sis, whatever you say"_ he thought as the others climbed in to the back of my silver Volvo. I sped of home hoping to leave the convocation far, _far_ behind us. My hope vanished as Alice grinned happily at me. Her and her _stinkingly_ awesome visions!

"Hey Alice" Rosalie asked as if she suddenly knew why I was glaring at my sister " are we going to Denali tonight?" oh…normal convocation…my bad. In Denali there is another coven like ours who prey on human-_"vegetarians"_

"Yes of course we are" Alice replied cheerily happy to be off to see Tanya, a member of the family and her shopping buddy. _I_ on the other hand need to speak with Kate and Carmen_ immediately_!

They chattered happily on the way home and darted inside at an inhuman pace when we reached the garage. I parked the car slowly and headed for the front door just as they were piling out

"Bellaaaa" Alice sang, oh no this could only mean one thing-shopping! "I've packed for youuu"

"Wait a second-packed?" I questioned hesitantly "how long are we staying?"

"For about the rest of the week, why?" jasper answered

Damn. Edward. He was my only thought.

they piled into emmetts ma-HOO-sive jeep while i hesitated by the door.

"Um guys is it alright if i um, run up?" i was the fastest runner and i would probably beat them there

"O...K Bella, if you want to" Esme said baffled. she liked to think of us as a family so i felt like i was betraying her now

"Alright, ceya's soon" and i was off.


	4. Im gonna try pen snapping at Charlie's!

MyLight

Chapter 4 EPOV

I thought Bella was beautiful from afar, but close up she's…words cant describe. Her long brown curls rested effortlessly on her back. Her skin was as pale as…well its just pale! I can't think of a simile now, but her skin makes an amazing contrast with her eyes. Her coal black, eyes. They were alarmingly beautiful and sharp with large black bruise like bags under them, like she hadn't slept in weeks. She sat very still on her chair, clearing the space next to her thoroughly. She sat next to the only open space and she seemed to know I would be sat next to her.

Well that's strange, maybe she's physic?

She looked so graceful it hurt like hell. I mean I was clumsily but compared to her I was a stupid clumsily elephant. She looked dangerous as well as magnificent. Her skin looked translucent and breakable and the bones jutted out from her arm alarmingly and her cheekbones were straight and pointy. She smiled to her self and inhaled sharply before looking directly in my eyes. As she inhaled she showed of her pearly white teeth. I don't know if she looked beautiful or dangerous now. For beautiful she had models looks and more and for dangerous she looked strong even though see was amazingly skinny and her arms showed no muscles. It's a tie, I think.

She sighed and gulped loudly as I sat down, gripping the table with both her hands. She looked afraid, for some strange reason. Well I had to show her I was nothing to be afraid of. I mean comparing myself to her she looked fragile and breakable and I looked as manly as I ever had! This was excellent! I've never been particularly muscular before. I needed to test the water first-whatever that means.

"Hello" I said in the weird voice that I always said to the lunch lady at my old school so she would give me extra cake. She looked overwhelmed and all I heard was a loud snapping sound that seemed to be coming from her, she apparently didn't notice as she still looked at me all dreamy and out of it.

I noticed that she had snapped her pen with her bare hands! Yeah so much for manly! She looked weak and she could snap pens easily? Great now I felt even stupider, she was stronger than me and she was a girl! A small girl, as well.

I think im gonna try pen snapping at Charlie's. Hey, it'll annoy the hell out of him and I can see if I really am a wimp! Result!

Several people turned round to look at us. From what I saw in the cafeteria she didn't like attention at all so I shot them glares and reached for my rucksack. "Um, you ok?" I asked hesitantly. I wanted to sound polite so she wouldn't think she had to still next to a dumb-sickle for the rest of the year.

"Yeah, YEAH im fine-you?" she said in a sweet voice, I wonder why she asked if I was ok? Was she being polite or did she think I looked alarmed? I quickly controlled my face quickly

"Oh im more than fine" I said quietly hoping she wouldn't hear "yea am good" I said a little louder as I pushed my new pen towards her " um I think you need a new pen" I said winking

"Ge thanks!" she said with fake excitement-huh a sarcastic chic…good to know

She grabbed my pen so fast I was memorised, I couldn't believe it! It looked like the pen had disappeared until I saw in her little white hand. I couldn't stop my eyes going wide. She was strong and fast, Ugg I hate the world

"Keep it" I offered because I had a very strong feeling that when she broke her pen it wasn't a Qo-Winky-Dink and I didn't want her to be apologising to me for something as stupid as my cheap pen.

"You're Edward right?" she asked timidly, she seemed to be trying to start convocation so I played long happily

"Oh yeah you're Bella aren't you?"

"Cool you know my name!" she said happily while I tried to keep my expression cool and casual, she obviously was oblivious that everyone knew her. Oh boy not another oblivious girl. This was already gonna be hard with out her being completely oblivious to me! "You're new here aren't you, I can't remember seeing you before" she nodded slightly to her self

"Yeah I just moved here from Phoenix" I said in a vain hope that giving her information about me would make her give me information about her

Like I said, it was a vain hope

"Oh wow that's a change phoenix is warm! And forks is, well, not! Gosh you must miss the sun?"

"Suppose, I miss my mum more though…" I trailed of embarrassed at being caught moping about leaving my mum, right the whole "cool dude" effect was probably gone now, well that's if I ever had it!

"Oh so if ya aint with you're mum, who ya living with?" oh no! She was the dumb-sickle. Im glad she can't read my thoughts I bet I sound really _really_ rude!

"My dad" I answered simply trying not to sound rude

"Charlie?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"No, not really, you're name was just familiar" she was implying a "duh"

"How'd ya get Charlie form Edward?" I asked marvelled-was she some kind of magician of something?

"I mean you're last name idiot!" she said laughing. When she laughed it sent a swirling feeling through my whole body and I felt my stomach knot up, it sounded like a twinkling bell sound

Her laugh, not my stomach, by the way

"Good point…" was my great comeback, this girl could dis me until I cried but if she laughed in the middle of it I was like putty in her hands, and I NEED to learn how to do that. Maybe it was a girl thing.

Mr Banner-our teacher-suddenly appeared in front of me. Oh my gosh I didn't even realise he had come in the class let only started the lesson! I felt completely humiliated and when I didn't know the answer to the question it got worse.

I spied a spider on the table crawling up toward me. I have a real phobia of spiders. It aint a joke. I completely forgot where I was and hit the table with my fist screaming as I did.

Bella looked more stunned than before as she watched wide-eyed. Mr Banner turned his attention to her and asked for the answer with a cheeky grin.

Weird guy

I was sure Bella didn't know the answer because she was talking to me when it was asked

"One thousand four hundred and fifty-three" she said smugly. My jaw dropped; well she mustn't have been as absorbed in the convocation as I was. She was just being polite. She flashed me a grin when she saw my confusion. She was watching the teacher when suddenly her face turned down and she frowned. She seemed genuinely unhappy. I was taken aback by the sudden urge to comfort her

I ruffled my hair-something I do when im worried or stuck- and she went rigid in her seat. She dropped my pen on the table and gripped her stool

The bell rang and she lunched her self out of the door leaving the pen on the table. I stared after her long after she'd gone and once again wondered how she was so fast. Mike cam and stud next to me and hit me gently on the back.

I jumped up and hurried with him through the rain to our next class

PE!! My worst night mare. I told you I was clumsy but PE was just a way to make me suffer even more

I stumbled through the hour with mike falling over the chairs and PE equipment and constantly apologising to my team mates. At one point I felt like screaming at the coach saying this was all_ his_ entire fault so he should be apologizing _not me_ and that this is my _first_ day so he should cut me some slack

I ran to my truck blissfully happy about being free from PE! As I drove home the high feeling wore of as I remembered where I was driving to.

Charlie's house. My own personal hell on earth (besides the gym)

My mum had escaped from here with me when I was just little, and I pray she will do the same again soon. She kicked me out of my home in phoenix because supposedly I was "getting in the way" of her and her new husband Phil. Well at the moment Phil could go to hell for all I cared, kicking me out of my home-and even my state!

I cut the engine as I drove on to the lawn in the front garden._ Ha _I thought _this will really mess him up!_ Id made it my own personal life goal to mess up Charlie's life and that meant pranking him everyday

I stumbled into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich using as much of the contensece of the fridge and most of the dishes. When I had came here Charlie decided to make this less difficult for both of us so he said I'd would make the dinner and he'd wash up. He doesn't know what's in for him.

I checked my emails and mailed mum a letter begging her to have me back. As I pressed sent I felt weird inside. Like how I felt when Bella smiled. I realised that if I left now then I'd never get to know Bella and work her out. I was arguing with myself about living when I heard a loud _bang_ from downstairs. I was suddenly aware of Charlie in the house. He walked into the living room and I ran downstairs tot the kitchen

He followed me curiously; he stared at the sink for a moment and I thought he'd died or something because he wasn't moving or nothing! The only reason I came down here was to see his face and now he's being boring! His face turned red and he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen

He stormed of to the living room and I could hear him huffing and puffing. I was going to go and see him as he came back to the kitchen and stuck the paper on the now empty fridge. I leaned closer to see what it said, it read: ATTENTION ALL HOUSE HOGGERS, IF YOU MAKE A MESS CLEAN IT UP AND IF YOU EMPTY TH FRIDGE THEN ITS YOU'RE JOB TO RE-STOCK IT (WITH YOUR OWN MONEY) IF YOU COOK SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THE UTNECILS YOU USE AND FINALLY-_GO HOME_

I was in hysterics by the end. Charlie just went redder and went back outside, probably to the police office.

Before anyone worries that he is off to the police office to blame a murder on me or something to get me locked up, he is the chief of police in forks and he went there all the time. It was his wife and family.

Oh well, he was no family to me n.. I decided to have an early night so I shuffled up to my room.

Charlie had given me the smallest room in the whole house. It was just big enough to fit a bed and a little desk in-and that was even a struggle. If I wanted to roll over in bed I had to get up back out of the room, turn around, and go back! I had to keep my clothes in the little cupboard outside the bathroom.

Yeah, one bathroom. Living hell, I tell you, living hell!

I tried to sleep but the roar of the rain wasn't a nice sound to fall asleep to so I was up half the night until it finally died down into a little pitter-patter. I was never hopeful of it stopping so this was a small miracle its self!

I woke up tired and felt like just skiving for the day and sleeping.

I convinced myself to get up and made breakfast. I swear the toaster is broken, when ever I try to make toast it goes all black and the toaster practically sets on fire. Now im no expert but im _sure_ that's not suppose to happen!

Hurrying into school I realised what had made me come to school in the first place.

Bella Cullen, I was looking forward to seeing her and looking forward to seeing her was very, very stupid.

I was looking forward to lunch all night, and while I lay sleepless last night I even imagined talking to her in Biology and trying to figure her out.

I strolled into lunch casually-going for a cool effect, only for it to be ruined when I slipped on someone's spilt soda. I landed on my backside. Looking up at all my friends I saw the girls near tears and the guys trying not to laugh! Well if one of them had fallen over air then I would have probably been in stitches to so now worries…

I got in the dinner queue and spotted the table where Bella sat with her family yesterday. It was empty. I quickly scanned the room and came up empty. I had a suddenly empty feeling in my gut and chest. I hurried to the end of the line and just got a soda because I didn't think I would be able to stomach food, seen as my gut was in pain.

I sat down in my seat grumpily, in no mood for the lunch time chitter-chatter.

Tyler sat down opposite me and he looked at the bottle in my hands grinning:

"Hey Eddie, I thought you would be avoiding soda after the little incident before…" he said trying not the crack up. Oh ill help him crack up, his head. He called me "Eddie"

Ugg I hate that name I bite down on my lower lip and ruffled my hair grinning fakely. I knew Tyler was only hitting on me because he fancied Lauren and she apparently like me

"Tyler, don't be mean to Edward!" Lauren cried angrily, only making Tyler stomp off toward the office. I need to get Tyler with Lauren so I can get him OFF my back. I've always wanted to try my luck at match-making!!

"Hey, Angela?" I asked her because she was the only girl who didn't flirt with me. She looked up so I continued: "where are the Cullen's?" I wanted to know if it was regular for them to be off school.

"Um I think they went somewhere to help they're dad get a bunch of sick kids to go swim with dolphins or something" she said smiling and then turning her attention to Ben.

Dolphins? Sick kids? What??

Oh yeah, Carlisle was her foster dad and he was a doctor. What is it with sick kids and dolphins? If I ever find myself thinking about dolphins a lot im gonna get myself checked out by a doctor!

I went home grumpily and the rest of the week was practically the same

Bella Cullen never came back to school.


	5. Hello, Vampire!

MyLight

Chapter 5 BPOV

The only reason I wanted to run up was so I could clear my thoughts and not have to put on a happy charade. I needed to decide what to do with the Edward "problem" he smelled glorious and the scent made me all tight and thirsty, but it was a really delicious scent that left me breathless and stunned. There was the chance that I might kill him, but im not sure I could.

Well physically I could but im not sure how I would cope afterwards. He means too much to me already and I've only known him for a little less than a day. His scent has become a drug to me in an hour and I can't live without it.

I slowed down as I arrived in Denali and walked over to the house. The reason we were here was just because we had sent the family in ages and we missed then, but the story we were telling was that Carlisle is helping some sick children in another state and we all decided to go with him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and trapped in a circle of female vampires spinning me round and round.

Kate, Tanya, Cameron and Irina hugged and kissed me until I pulled myself out of the circle.

I saw Garrett and Elezar in the corner hiding from the hugs and I approached them cheerfully.

"Why no hug?" I cooed I a baby voice, trying to look upset "don't cha ya love me?"

The girls laughed as I hugged the boys and after a short hug elezar let go and slid over to Cameron, wrapping his arm around her waist. However Garrett held on, hugging me fiercely. I missed him so much and he missed me to. He was my best guy friend besides Emmett and I saw Emmett everyday.

"Um, G, you can let go now, im really 'fellin the love!" Kate laughed at us and pranced over to prize he husband off me. Garrett winked at me promising to chat later in our secret miming language and lumbered over to the couch with Kate.

Cameron danced over and claimed my attention. She was like Alice-extremely graceful, even for a vampire! Tanya and Irina waited at the door hoping to see the rest of my family come up the street.

They're gonna be disappointed

"Hey, Tanya, why don't you go and meet them half way?" I suggested hoping that if the met half way I could avoid the shopping trip

Off course it was a useless attempt, Alice would guess and they would come back and get me soon enough

"Great idea Bella!" Tanya said excitedly running out the door; Irina flashed me a grin and then disappeared as well.

"Um Cameron, Kate, I need to talk to you guys" I said timidly. Sighing Garrett untangled himself from Kate and brushed past me running out the back door screaming: "Bet ill bet ya to the forest elezar!"

Oh my gosh, I love Garrett! He just left with out a fight and got elezar to go as well, if it had been one of the girls they would have demanded an explanation and them possible still refused to leave.

Kate wasn't as accepting of me getting rid of him: "right Bella, you better have a good explanation for making Garrett leave" she threatened. Kate and Garrett's relationship was a physical one, kind of like Rosalie's and Emmett's but more. I love them but im glad I don't live with them!

"Yea I do, it's about boys…" the last word seemed to set them off

"Oh Bella, you met someone!?" they squealed- planning weddings in there head. Unlike Alice who already has my wedding planned. It's quite depressing to have a wedding planned and not have anyone to marry-and quite confusing.

"No, no NO" I assured them "well kinda, but I need you're advise"

"Oh my Gawd, he's taken isn't he!" Kate exclaimed. This is why Cameron is my bestie; she doesn't jump to conclusions like Rose, Kate and Alice would.

"No, he's human" I answered

Simple enough right?

"So?" Cameron said, well apparently not then.

"Yeah what's stopping ya? Oh, is he a taken _human_?" why was Kate _obsessed_ with taken guys, was she implying something about me??

"Hello, **Vampire**" I said pointing to my chest and sighing

And I thought I was slow!

"Change him then" Cameron challenged

"NEVER, he has a LIFE and im NOT taking it AWAY form HIM!" I thundered, anger building up in me and threatening to burst out

"Relax babes, it was only an option" Cameron said quickly defending herself as I got angrier

This was one of them crazy times when I wished Jazzy-Purr was here. He hates it when I call him that, he thinks it makes him sound like an old grannies cat!

"Ugg, you are so confusing!" Kate exclaimed putting me out of my thoughts "first you love him, and then you don't wanna change him!"

"HELLO, its called CARING!" I shouted angrily, Kate was glaring at me and getting angry too. I could tell because of her power. Her power was kinda like mine. It was like an electric shock but well worst; she could radiate it all over her body or just concentrate in on one part.

Back in the day, I had helped her learn how to cover her body with it while she taught me how to push _my_ shield out to others. My shield is multi-purpose-full. I can read thoughts and defend people against some other vampire powers, like Kate's. If I shield someone Kate cant shock them. I had a feeling this might come in useful so I shielded me and Cameron

Gosh, boys really do complicate lives, _Pff_ as if mine aint complicated enough already!

I heard Garrett and elezar edging closer top the house.

Earwiggers! Well I suppose they might just be hoping to save us from a fight or what-not, you know and become "heroes"

Ugg, gimme a break

"Guys" I whined "we aren't seriously fighting over a guy we don't know are we?"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean "we don't even know?"" Cameron asked shocked, they obviously thought I was with him or something!

I wish, I think?

"well you've never met him, and I only met him this afternoon, do you seriously think I would wait longer than a day to tell you guys if I was with someone?!" I asked with fake shock

"Aww, bells" Garrett said bursting through the door "you found someone?"

"NO!" me Kate and Cameron screamed

"Gawd! You scared the life out of me" Jasper shouted as he came through the door

"Jazzy-Purr!!!" I cooed loudly "you're here!" I said throwing myself at him

"Too many emotions Bella, back off!" he complained, everyone calmed down then, he must be using his power-told you it was great in a fight! "And don't call me that!"

"Hey people what's all the yellin for?" Emmett asked entering with about 50 suitcases most probably all Alice's and Rose's

"Jasper!" I shouted "help Emmett!" I scowled at him play fully as he tried to take some bags form Emmett:

"NO. NO, NOOOO, mister-these are all Rose's, you can get Alice's!" Emmett said happily. I think Alice had more judging from the looks on Emmett's and Jaspers faces.

I didn't need Jaspers power to figure out that Emmett was smug and Jasper was shocked.

I practically pushed Jasper out again and turned to Emmett: "where's the girls?"

"Shopping" everyone said simultaneously, this was going to be a fun week.

Except that Edward wasn't here.

We all sat on the couch and talked. Kate on garrets knee, Cameron on Elezar's knee and me sandwiched in between Emmett and jazz. I quite liked being single, I had my brothers and friends to make up for it.

Well that was until the girls got back

Alice dumped her shopping bags in her room and plonked her self on jasper, same for Rosalie (except she sat on Emmett not Jasper!)

Tanya, me and Irina were the single ones. Well it's better than at home when im on my own we sat on the floor and looked at the couples. Carlisle and Esme strolled in then and looked at all of us. We were smiling and having fun.

"Kids" Esme said, we weren't technically kids (im older than her!) but she liked to think we and that she was the parent. We played along not wanting to hurt her feelings "we're going to an art museum, anyone wanna come?" she asked hopefully

"Oh yeah, count me in!" I shouted sarcastically earning a kick from Carlisle

"Daddy, that's child cruelty!" I said

"Well it ok when you're an 108 year old child bell" he said smiling and with that they left leaving us on our own, and bored

"What should we do?" Garrett asked

"I know, let's order pizza!" Emmett squealed, a very unmanly sound.

Rose smiled at him fondly while we all stared

"What the hell, Emmett? We can't eat" Alice snapped, she was obviously tired of his wise-cracks. Well I mean being in a car with him for so long does that to you. Jasper rubbed her back gently and it always clamed her, she relaxed into his chest sighing

"Bella, what's he up to?" she asked worried because Emmett had his "planning" face on. Were in for it now! I pushed my shield out and heard Emmett's evil laugh

"Nowt really, just laughing" I said, Emmett jumped up, completely forgetting rose on his lap, and ran to the TV.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed from the ground where she landed, watching him sit down next to me on the floor

"Guys I know!" oh no, oh no, NOOOOO! "Let's talk about this Edward person" he said grinning at me

"Who??" I said playing dumb

"Yeah, Emmett, who?" everyone else asked

"You know, Bella's guy!" he exclaimed not knowing I didn't tell anyone his name

"Bella never said he was called Edward" Cameron said grinning slyly.

"Aww, that's a well cute name!" Tanya and Irina said cooing

"Can we leave this till tomorrow?" I asked unhappily, realising we'd have to talk about it soon

"No because tomorrow you'll say "can we talk about this tomorrow" and so on!" Rosalie said smiling slightly

"I love and hate how you know me so well Rose" I answered getting up and running in to the near by forest

And I thought I was messed up before!

Aww I miss Edward…

Not helping.


	6. Forks is the home of love triangles!

MyLight

Chapter 6 EPOV

I was a mess all week

I couldn't even annoy Charlie, or concentrate in school

Everyday I waited anxiously for Bella and her family to glide through the doors or the cafeteria, and everyday I was disappointed. Then I would attempt to listen to the convocations. Everyone was planning a trip to La Push Ocean Park in 2 weeks. I was invited; I agreed to go more out of politeness then desire. Beaches should be hot and dry not wet and windy. By Friday I was completely sure that Bella wasn't gonna be in the canteen so I wasn't as disappointed when she didn't show up.

My first week in Forks passed without any dramatic incidents, sure I had injured people in PE, but everyone had learned to avoid me when armed.

Charlie worked all the time so I had the house to myself for most of the weekend, much to my pleasure. I just did my homework and emailed mum. The rain stayed soft over the weekend so I slept well.

On Monday people greeted me in the car park and I smiled and nodded back to them as I didn't know there names. That's the bad thing about being new, everyone knows our name and you don't know there's, it's frustrating for some reason.

We had a pop quiz in English on _Wuthering Heights_ and it was easy. I'm actually feeling comfortable here, which I never expected to happen. I hope forks wasn't growing on me, oh dear.

When we walked out of our class the air was swirling with little bits of white.

"Wow, its snowing!" Jess exclaimed dramatically

"Cool" I said simply, Jessica looked upset by my lack of convocation but I was in deep thought all the time, and if you knew me you knew that it hardly ever happens.

I was forever thinking about Bella. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I knew she didn't like me so why bother thinking about getting close to her?

Everyone started throwing snowballs at each other which I classed as my queue to leave.

"Jess im going to get something to eat, ok?" I said and she dropped her ball of snowy mush and walked happily next to me that was the most I've said to her, put together, since Bella had left

I walked alertly to lunch with Jessica ducking and dodging snow balls as they came near me. Mike caught us at the door, laughing with ice melting in spikes in his hair. He talked animatedly to jess about the massive snow ball fight he was planning after school.

I glanced at the table in the corner, out of habit and was planted in my place. There were people sat there.

Mike pulled on my arm: "hey Edward, you getting anything?"

I looked down, my ears hot; I had no reason to feel self-conscious, oh gosh im blushing!!! Im turning into a girl, brilliant

"No I think im ok" I answered mechanically, stepping out of the line, keeping my back to the Cullen's table.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked worried

"No actually, I feel a bit sick" I said looking at my feet, I waited for them to get there food and walked to our table never looking up. I played with my shirt nervously as I waited for them to eat, my stomach churning, all the girls kept asking if I ok.

I was terrified; I was going to have to sit next to Bella! This should be a dream come true but I was nervous for a reason I couldn't put my finger on.

I looked up at their table wondering if my memory had served Bella justice

I kept my head down and glanced through my lashes, none of them were looking my way so I lifted my head a little.

They were laughing. Emmett and Jaspers hair was completely wet and dripping, Alice Rosalie and Bella were leaning away as Emmett shook his hair towards them. They were enjoying the snowy day, like everybody else except they looked like they were acting in a movie. Of course they looked like they were having fun, but Bella looked like she was acting, and fighting to keep a smile on her face. Her family shot her nervous glances every now and then so she'd smile or ignore them.

They looked different. I examined Bella carefully. Her skin was less pale, slightly flushed and the circles under her eyes were less noticeable

"Edward? What are you staring at?" Eric asked, his eyes following my stare. Eric was another one of my friends; he was madly in love with Angela.

Forks is just the home of love triangles.

I mean Eric likes Angela but she likes Ben (no clue who he likes) and Tyler likes Lauren but she likes me and Mike likes Jess and she likes me too!

Well I like Bella, no triangle there, unless she likes someone else?

Oh my gosh, who does Bella like?

I was freaking out big time when Bella's eyes flashed over to meet mine. I dropped my head and stared at the table

"Bella Cullen is staring at you" Eric said smiling

"Really?" I asked hopefully-maybe she did like me! He was staring at her too "stop looking at her!" I whispered, he snickered but looked away. Jess interrupted us then asking about the snowball fight. They were planning it after school

Great now I had to hide in gym until the car park cleared. For the rest of lunch I carefully kept my eyes on my own table and tried to participate in the convocations

It didn't work.

I still always caught myself staring at Bella. This is getting annoying now! I mean I don't even know im staring at her anymore! It's like a routine. It's easy, like breathing

Well not like my breathing now, its coming out all ruff and cold, like I've got ice stuck in my throat.

As I prepared to leave the cafeteria I heard groans and I looked outside to see it raining washing away all traces of the snow. I would be free to go home straight after gym, not sure that's a good thing now. Mike kept up a string of complaints all the way to biology.

When I walked in, my table was still empty.

I sat down and began to write my name all over my book, I was bored.

I was very aware of Bella gliding in and sitting next to me, she pulled he chair back noisily making me think I was imagining what happened the first time. I was pondering on that as I tried to ignore Bella and to concentrate on my doodling.

"Hiya!" said a bright musical voice. I looked up and saw that her chair was angled toward me. She was talking to me! Her dazzling face was friendly and open, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, how are you?" I tried to keep it light and simple

"Fine thanks, im actually glad to be back!" she said grinning

"Where were you?" I asked

"In Alaska" she said frowning "helping my dad" she finished smiling again

Mr Banner started talking then, I tried to concentrate as he explain the lab we were doing but I couldn't with Bella sat so close to me.

As if she read my mine, her chair slid noiselessly away from me. We were working in partners today looking in a microscope and identifying things. Fairly easy, plus I've already done it, now I can show off and be all "scientificul!"

Or maybe she'll think im a geek? Well it's worth a try

"Get started!" Mr Banner boomed eyeing our table, he obviously remembered my first lesson. Well I know I did, but just for different reasons

"Ladies first" I said, I wanted to see if she was good at this, or if she needed help.

"Ok then" she said grabbing the microscope, too quickly again. It made my eyes hurt when she moved really quickly. She snapped the first slide into place and studied the image for a second: "Prophase" she said confidently

She began to remove the slide so I stopped her, her hand was freezing cold, and I know it's a cold day but come on! It's not that bad! That wasn't the reason I jerked my hand away so fast. When she touched me my blooded boiled and I felt like id been electrocuted. I checked my hair to see if it was standing on end

It wasn't.

"What?" she asked looking at her hand, she felt it to? _Phew!!_ I wasn't just me

"May I?" I asked politely

"Yeah sure" she passed me the microscope and I looked into it hopefully _Dang! She's right!_ I thought. I reached for the next slide and put it in place.

"Anaphase" I said confidently, I knew what was coming next:

"May I?" she mimicked sweetly

"Don't you believe me?" I asked teasing her a little, she smiled back and grabbed the microscope, slower this time, like she was watching her every move

She examined it for a shorter time than me and grabbed the next slide

"Interphase, wanna check it?" she asked kindly

"No thanks, I trust you" her face lit up when I said "trust"

Well im just glad I said "I trust you" and not "I believe you"!

We were finished before anyone else, so I had nothing to do but try not to look at Bella. I wasn't successful. I looked up and she was staring at me as well, I immediately understood what else was different about her

"Hey, do you get contacts?" I asked quickly, instantly regretting it

She seemed puzzled by my outburst of on unexpected question: "no" she answered simply as if she was trying not to give anything away

"Oh I just thought there was something different about you're eyes" I mumbled looking away. I heard her sign and shrug. In fact, there was something different. I vividly remember that flat black colour of her eyes; it's haunted me for the past week. Today her eyes were a completely different colour, a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone

I didn't understand how it could be, unless she was for some reason lying about her contacts. Or maybe forks is driving me crazy-I told mum this would happen, but, NO she didn't listen! All she could think about was time alone with Phil…Ugg mental picture!

My brain, my precious brain!

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" Bella asked calmly

"Um I think?" I came out like a question. She raised her eyebrows "I don't like the snow. Any cold, wet thing and I don't really…" I broke off shuddering

I bet I sound like a girl complaining about living with out straighteners! _Pathetic, suck it up man!_

"Forks must be a difficult place to live then, huh?" she sounded concerned but she was smiling to herself as well, as if she was enjoying some private joke.

"You have NO idea" she seemed fascinated by what I said: "why did ya come here then?" she demanded

"Um my mother got re-married and kicked me out"

"Aww, poor you!" she was trying to cheer me up, I think: "why'd she kick ya out?"

"Cause she said she needed some "alone time" with Phil and that I was getting in the way-and she thought she had it bad! I was the one that walked in on them! Talk about scarred for life!" I joked

"Great that was a mental picture I really didn't need, thanks!" she was laughing again, my tummy tied its self in a knot "do you like living with you're dad then?"

"Hell no! I hate Charlie and im doing everything I can to annoy him"

"Like what?"

"I'm pranking him and messing the house and garden up, not much cause I need to find out what he hates 'n' he aint 'droppin hints" she was laughing a lot now

"Wait, are you unhappy?" she asked, all the humour vanished form her eyes

"Kinda, but annoying Charlie is fun, but oh well life aint fair is it?"

"No not really" she sounded sad

"What you got to complain about, from what I've heard, you live the high life!" damn not again, now she's gonna think I've been asking about her!

"Well there are 7 of us in our family so stuff like showering in the morning is living hell and TV's never available and im lonely, all my family are together-my mum and dad, and my brother and sister are with my foster siblings! Its kinda messed up" that was the most I've ever heard her say and I didn't realise she was so sentimental!

"Aww don't worry bells, it'll be ok, and you'll find _someone_ soon!" I emphasized "someone" a bit too much didn't I?

"Wait, you called me "bells", why?" she looked shocked

"Oh sorry, don't you like it??" I thought is sounded nice but oh well…

"No it's my nickname in my family" gosh she is confusing me, she lets her family call her bells but not me, maybe she lets the people she loves shorten her name?

"I just thought it sounded nice and all so…"

"No its ok I was just shocked, you can call me bells if ya wanna" she smiled at me

"O…K"I said cautiously

"Sorry of im freaking you out, it just, im having a hard time trying to read you" she was trying to keep her smile in place, it was obvious. Why was she nervous all of a sudden?

Yeah she is freaking me out

"Oh, are you a good reader then?"

"Exceptionally! Well usually I mean, but you're difficult" she frowned to her self and then Mr Banner ended class early.

Joy.

Bella rushed as swiftly and as gracefully as she had last week, and the same as last week I stared after her. I hope I don't feel a tradition in the making cause it'd be boring sitting here watching her, instead of chasing after her.

I now realise that Bella is becoming a big part in my life, even if she doesn't know it. Well I have to be a gentleman and become her friend first, and as her friend I have to help her and support her. Even if she likes someone else.

I pledge to become her friend and to be a good friend as well.


	7. A little coldness aint gonna kill ya!

MyLight

Chapter 7 BPOV

Oh no! Were going home! Shame! I really don't wanna…oh well

I can't wait for school tomorrow, im gonna see Edward. I wonder if I remember him right or if he aint hot as I've been imagining him as.

I managed to avoid everyone so I haven't had to talk to anyone about Edward, which is good because my voice always crack when I talk about him and when people hint about the subject I get little butterflies in my tummy doing flips and other gymnastical things.

I've been hanging out with Cameron and Garrett for the past week because they know I don't wanna talk about him so they leave me alone and start natural convocation instead. They truly are my besties! Plus they know ill leave early if they annoy me.

I do love my family and all, but they are all excited that I _actually_ like someone! Emmett's alright but he's been with rose all week and she keeps pouncing on me trying to get out some details.

Her and Alice love gossip, they just can't get enough of it!

Jaspers been staying away from me because of the "emotional crisis" as he likes to put it. Im not having an emotional crisis I just think about Edward and I feel love then I think about everyone asking about Edward and I go all tense and such. I kinda asked Jazz to stay away because I knew Alice would go with him and I _KNOW_ she will not settle for no answer. She will just annoy the crap out of everyone until I tell her and if she annoys them then they all _suddenly_ want to know because they know once she knows it's all over.

Me and Garrett caught up and I realised how much I missed him. He was the best friend a girl could ask for and I loved him to pieces. I am really gonna miss him.

He and Cameron are the only things that have stopped me going home this week. I really will miss them. I might invite them up after a while-or when I get lonely

They both really want to see Edward. So does Tanya, she is in love with him as well! She doesn't even know him she just listened to the short description I gave her of him and she suddenly likes him.

Irina and Tanya are supportive, but gutted I like someone. They think they are the only single vamps in the history of vampires. I told them you don't need a guy to make you happy.

Irina and Kate turned on me and said look at how happy I am in just the memory of him. I guess I wasn't this happy when I was alone; well I'm still am alone, but still.

Garrett said I've changed as well, in a good way. He says I've always been fun and cool but now im even funnier and happy-which was apparently his and Emmett's goal in eternity.

Cameron and I have been hunting and hanging out all the time just talking about life and stuff. She understands me and knows I don't wanna talk now and that I will talk when I wanna.

Leaving was painful as well as exciting. I am gonna miss them sooo much and I promised to invite them all down soon. Cameron was well happy when I said that and I was too busy hugging everyone to ask her why.

Emmett and I ran home. I planned to run home and the rest of my family were so bored of Emmett's jokes they wouldn't let him in the car, even Rosalie was annoyed with him. We joked and talked on the way home until we came to the edge of forks, we slowed down into a walk and Emmett's face went all serious.

Here we go.

"Fine, Emmett! What do you wanna know?" I said as calmly as I could manage.

"All I wanna know is that he is nice and perfect for you, does he make you happier than me and G can?" he knew Garrett and him were the only people who made me truly happy and they could get me in hysterics in seconds.

"Emmett! I've only spoke to him once! Ill tell you when I know, ok?" I said sweetly. His face lit up and he smiled again, throwing me on his back and piggy backing me all the way home.

I love me brother.

I went to my room when I got home and stayed there all night. I had hunted the day before so I was good for tomorrow.

Morning couldn't come fast enough.

Alice was annoying the crap out of me and Emmett because she KNEW I had told him something but he said nothing. Normally Emmett got frustrated with Alice quickly and spilled what ever he knew, but he knew I really cared about Edward and that I wouldn't talk to him again if he even said I like him a lot.

I almost kicked Alice out of the car and made her walk on the way to school. She was whining and everyone else was as well, begging me to tell her. Emmett found this extremely funny. A glare form rose and me shut him up.

The day dragged on and I was watching Edward through Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton's eyes.

He had a dead look in his eyes, like he was in some sort of pain. I suffered with him and was angry with who ever did this to him.

He was alert as he walked in the cafeteria, dodging snow balls and occasionally slipping. He walked to the lunch line; he didn't even know I was here!

I wonder if he missed me.

His eyes soon wandered over the cafeteria until he met my table, I carefully kept my eyes away but watched him in Jessica's mind. Jessica was becoming a really annoying person. Her mind was FOREVER fantasizing about Edward, unless she was making bitchy comments about other girls who talked to him-which is still kinda thinking about Edward.

He didn't move as he saw me, he wasn't even breathing (yea I can tell)

"Hey Edward, you getting anything?" mike asked. Mike was nice, he genuinely liked Edward, but he still liked the fact he was always surrounded in girls.

Edward was looking at the floor, his face burning. I was scared. What happened to him??

"No I think im ok" a little voice squeaked out. I realised it was Edward and couldn't help but laugh. He stepped out of the line, and my family claimed my attention.

"Bells…"Emmett whined "please tell them about him, please, they are trying to kill me!"

"I know nothing about him! I like him and his scent what else is there to tell?" I asked

"Really? Is that IT?" jasper asked shocked

"Well I've known him for a week, and only spent a day with him so far, what do you expected me to tell ya'll?" I asked, smiling "I promise to tell you when I find out for myself! Gosh guys, lay off. Oh and this is exactly what I told Emmett, right?" I added, Emmett nodded and smiled at me. I'd just let him of the hook. He didn't need to suffer with me if things didn't go well.

"Right Bella" Alice began-here we go "ill help you get him, as long as…"

"Yeah, I promise, Alice I promise" I said quickly

"Ok!" she squealed excitedly "Edwards gonna looked over in a sec, so act NATUREL!"

"ALICE" Rosalie whined "don't give Emmett any ideas, natural for a vampire is to suck people's blood!"

"Guy, GUYS! Back to the subject, act _human" _Alice finished

"Oh, human, you say?" Jasper said smiling, he held up a ball of ice in his hand, his eyes on Rosalie, but his mind on Emmett, we could all see it coming though

He threw the ice at Emmett's head at full vampire speed and strength. Emmett caught it and aimed at me, I ducked and it went rocketing in the back wall, smashing a brick.

We all looked around the cafeteria, looking for the person who did it. The other people suspected nothing. _Phew!_

"Bella!" Emmett whined-again-he's a whiny sort a vampire really "that was a perfect shot, why did ya have to duck?"

"Because, Emmett, im NOT stupid!"

He sighed and everyone laughed, I turned my attention back to Edward, trying to avoid Emmett's wet hair that he was swinging around.

"Edward? What are you staring at?" Eric asked _gosh dude, you look a mess _he thought

I looked over to Edward to see if that was true and was met by a pair of emerald green eyes, staring at me. He dropped his head and glared at the empty space on the table.

Humans gotta eat, right? There might be something wrong with him today.

"Bella Cullen is staring at you" Eric continued slyly _and she is FINE, if she was after me I wouldn't waste a second man-get in there_. Eric was supporting Edward, kinda

"Really?" Edward asked, his voice cracking "stop looking at her!" he whispered furiously. Eric laughed but looked away as asked.

I stopped staring at him now, but through his tables mind, I saw he was staring at me.

A_ lot_

His friends were planning a snow ball fight after school. It was raining though, were human ears that rubbish? The rain sounded loud to me.

Everyone groaned as they realised and Edward smiled happily to himself.

I left about five minutes after him and arrived to biology as he was drawing on his book. He looked happier now. I was glad

I was waiting for him to say something, but he didn't so I said: "hiya!" he looked up and met my eyes.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked calmly

"Fine thanks, im actually glad to be back!" I answered happily grinning. I was happy to be back to school, well that was new!

"Where were you?"

"In Alaska" damn no we weren't! "Helping my dad" I finished smiling. The story was that we went to some sick kids home and toke them to swim with dolphins, not in Alaska! I always told him whatever he wanted to know, if he knew this he could seriously use it to his advantage. I mean he could say: "you drink animal blood, don't you?" and I would say yes with out thinking about it! This human will be the death of me. or maybe the other way around…no im NOT gonna think about that

Mr Banner started talking then, I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we were doing but I couldn't with Edward sat so close to me. His scent was driving me crazy; whenever he stirred the air I would go madder with pleasure. I slid my chair away in a hope to ignore his scent.

"Get started!" Mr Banner boomed.

"Ladies, first?" Edward offered

"Ok then" said grabbing the microscope quickly.

A little too quickly I think his eyes went wide and he struggled to maintain his expression. I snapped the first slide into place and studied it for a second or two. I was confident enough to answer immediately: "Prophase"

I was just unclipping the slide when my hand was attacked by sudden heat and electric shots. It was painfully blissful, I was happy about it felt…right. Like warmth I'd been looking for.

The heat was yanked away and I suddenly realised it was Edwards hand warming mine. He had pulled back quickly and he was looking confused and frightened.

Suck it up dude! Just a little coldness aint gonna kill 'ya!

"What?" I asked studying my hand, wondering if he had felt it too. His hand was flying through his hair, and he still looked confused but less frightened.

"May I?" he asked, looking at the microscope.

"Yeah sure" I said sweetly. He studied the slide longer than I had and he reached for the next slide with an irritated look on his magnificent face. HA, im right!

"Anaphase" he said after looking at the slide for a minute and a half. Human eyes were slow so I can't really blame him.

"May I?" I mimicked him perfectly-im my opinion.

"Don't you believe me?" he teased lightly, his smile was breathtaking and a low chuckle escaped his lips, as I reached for the microscope-slower. I was watching my moves around him more carefully, it was too easy to just be my ol'vampire self around him. I barley glanced at the slid before passing it to him

"Interphase, wanna check it?" I asked

"No thanks, I trust you" he said looking me in the eye and smiling slightly as I beamed at his words!

We were finished before anyone else, so I had nothing to do but try not to look at Edward. I was unsuccessful of course but I managed to make sure he didn't know I was looking at him, so I watched him through mikes eyes.

I looked at him and found him staring at me as well. I looked deep into his eyes, losing my self with the depth of them, I felt like I could see for miles into these emerald green eyes, like they were laying out all of his secrets…

"Hey, do you get contacts?" he asked quickly breaking me out of my trance.

"No" I answered puzzled by his question.

"Oh I just thought there was something different about you're eyes" he mumbled quietly. I suddenly realised my eyes were black the last time I saw him, today they were a golden colour, due to hunting the night before.

He seemed embarrassed about asking me so I thought carefully about safe convocations to start: "It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" I asked hesitantly, oh my gosh I was asking him about the weather, how lame.

"Um I think" he said it uncertainly; I raised my eyebrows and urged him to continue with my eyes. "I don't like the snow. Any cold, wet thing and I don't really…" he broke of shuddering harshly.

Well how about that? Cold?? ME!!!! No wonder he pulled his hand back so quickly before, he must think I left my hand sat out in a blizzard!

"Forks must be a difficult place to live then, huh?" I was concerned; I wanted him to be happy.

"You have NO idea" he said rolling his eyes and shaking his golden hair.

"Why did ya come here then?" I meant to question but I came out like more of a demand, I hope he just thought I was interested.

"Um my mother got re-married and kicked me out"

"Aww, poor you! Why'd she kick ya out?"

"Cause she said she needed some "alone time" with Phil and that I was getting in the way-and she thought she had it bad! I was the one that walked in on them! Talk about scarred for life!" he said laughing hard now, his whole frame shaking and his hair was bouncing around in every direction, words cant describe the way he looked

"Great that was a mental picture I really didn't need, thanks!" I said laughing with him, his laughter was contagious! "Do you like living with you're dad then?"

"Hell no! I hate Charlie and im doing everything I can to annoy him" he said still laughing but not as loud now.

"Like what?" I asked instantly curious again

"I'm pranking him and messing the house and garden up, not much cause I need to find out what he hates 'n' he aint 'droppin hints" I couldn't hide my laughter now and we were proper laughing our heads off, my thoughts wandered as the joke dyed down

"Wait, are you unhappy?" I asked all the humour vanishing form my voice and form his eyes.

"Kinda, but annoying Charlie is fun, but oh well life aint fair is it?" he stated simply, sighing. His breathe blew out and hit my face, the scent stunned me but I welcomed it until I remember our convocation.

"No not really" I muttered quietly, more to myself than to him

He laughed loudly: "What you got to complain about, from what I've heard, you live the high life!" his eyes turned hard as he finished his sentence and his posture turned guarded, had I insulted him?? What did I SAY??

"Well there are 7 of us in our family so stuff like showering in the morning is living hell and TV's never available and im lonely, all my family are together-my mum and dad, and my brother and sister are with my foster siblings! Its kinda messed up" I explained, hopefully clearing up what I had muttered before

he smiled brilliantly and I swear his arms twitched as if he was going to hug me, to comfort me, I felt warm inside my cold, stone, body for the first time in a century.

"Aww don't worry bells, it'll be ok, and you'll find _someone_ soon!" he said smiling emphasising "someone" a little bit too much. The name he used rung a bell

"Wait, you called me "bells", why?" I asked shocked, had he spoke to my family? Did he hear some of our convocations??

"Oh sorry, don't you like it??"

"No it's my nickname in my family" I said simply

"I just thought it sounded nice and all so…" he mumbled trailing off embarrassed again. The urge to help him was unbearable my feeling bubbled up until they burst: "No its ok I was just shocked, you can call me bells if ya wanna" I said smiling at him.

"O…K" he said cautiously, I'd really freaked him out

"Sorry of im freaking you out, it just, im having a hard time trying to read you" I explained nervously, what if I accidentally spilled everything like I almost did before?

"Oh, are you a good reader then?" he asked, trying to lighten the mode and leave the convocation behind I think

"Exceptionally! Well usually I mean, but you're difficult" I said frowning slightly as Mr Banner wrapped up class early.

I sighed rising out of my seat and hurrying to Spanish, leaving Edward behind.

I ran to Spanish and toke my seat next to Emmett, he looked at me pointedly and I reassured him I would tell him after.

God, this is gonna be a long _night_


	8. Pants are sorta a necessarity you see!

MyLight

Chapter 8 EPOV

I went home and raided the cupboards until I found a jar labelled "food money". Charlie had decided to punish me by sending me food shopping! How fun?? I think he is playing along with my little "torture" game. True dat, two _can_ play at this game!

I ran through the light misty rain to my truck. I love my truck, even though Charlie gave it to me. He bought it off Billy Clearwater, Leah and Seth Clearwater's dad, they were good friends of mine and we emailed each other when I lived in phoenix. I'd known Seth since we were little, before mum escaped from this hell hole with me. Leah found my facebook and claimed to be Seth's big 'sis, we got on quite well after that and I had visited them a couple of times after that. Leah is really hot, most of Seth's friends liked her, but I'd never really seen it-she was just my friend, my hot friend! I did love her but more like a sister or a pet fish, but I never really looked at her and thought: "oh god, she is HOT, maybe I should ask her out?"

Well anyway enough of my life story…

…Billy had taken good care of it; it was a reddish rusty colour, an old Chevy. The interior was warm and toasty, smelling a little bit like Seth's new aftershave that had exploded onto it when we were 14.

Yeah I know, it feels like a long time ago, and I wonder why it still smells like it? Creepy, right??

Driving to our local shop I kept checking to see if anyone I knew was here, if I got caught shopping for food I would be the schools new laughing stock-on top of the new, accident prone, guy. I eventually made it, you see my truck could barley reach 55 mph so getting around is kind of hard!

I rushed round the shop with my head down, trying to stay inconspicuous. But as I couldn't see it made me even clumsier! I fell over the air on almost every aisle and ran into random people constantly. I finally finished my shopping and my apologies and made it home, luckily before Charlie.

I abandoned all the bags on the counter and went upstairs to do my homework. I had loads and it was only my second week, God these schools don't waste any time nowadays now, do they?!?

I heard Charlie's cruiser in the drive way and rushed down stairs to the kitchen to find all the ice I had bought had melted onto the counter top. Crap, ice melts faster than I thought! Charlie just came in and looked at the kitchen then at the now empty money jar, turned purple and stalked off to the bathroom. Charlie is not a man of many words, so I mostly get of lightly with anything I do wrong. But at least I can see his face every time he has to time about speaking to me. Priceless!

I laughed loud enough for him to hear and raced up the stairs to my room, locking the door as I went. I was in no mood for any break-ins from Charlie; he would probable

Trash my room or something wordlessly. Like I said, not a man of many words.

I lay in bed looking at the blank walls, thinking about school and all my new friends. Wondered about what might happen if Bella liked me too, since I had no guts to ask her out. I thought about us being together and growing up, getting married and having kids. Thinking about sitting in a rocking chair, all grey and half bald, surrounded by our grandchildren, with Bella made my chest ache. It hurt when I pictured her flawless face or when I remembered her voice. It was weird.

I drifted of thinking about soul mates and crap like that. I dreamed about chocolate snow, like I had since I was a child. Always the same dreams, I need a change and badly!

When I opened my eyes in the morning something was different. It was light, still the greeny, grey-ish colour of a forks morning but clearer, and not as foggy. I pulled back the curtains and groaned loudly. A fine layer of ice was coating the whole street, glistening and twinkling in the low morning sun, taunting me. As if Mother Nature knew how ice could kill me. I had enough trouble trying not to fall on a dry day, let alone an icy day. It might be safer for me to go back to bed now.

Charlie had left for work so that was a possibility. Living with Charlie was like having my own place, but just for free!

I threw down a bowl of cereal - eww, yucky, mushy stuff! - and headed out, only to have to turn back round and come in. pants are sorta a necessarity you see.

It toke every ounce of my concentration to get of the drive way safely. Driving to school I tried to distract myself from Bella Cullen by thinking about Jess and Lauren. They were the most annoying girls I have met so far, and that's saying something. There was an obvious difference to the way girls treated me here and how they treated me in Phoenix. I was sure I looked the same as I always had, how could a 3 hour flight change a person that dramatically??

Maybe it was because girls back home had watched me go through the slow and awkward of adolescence and that had put them totally off. When that was happening I had really REALLY bad spots and flaky skin, and puppy fat. I went through everything possible in that change and it completely grossed me out so for other people im sure they thought the same as well! I think I preferred being ignored to being overly obsessed with from girls.

My truck made it easily to school, to my surprise. I came to a stop at the first parking spot I saw, not wanting to push my luck. I slip out carefully, testing the ground before I put my full weight on it. I skidded to the pavement and walked as carefully as I could over the main building. Only to be blocked by a huge boy. He looked oddly familiar and he planted himself right in my path, I stopped and looked up to him, irritated. He grinned down at me and pulled me to the side, out of the ice. Why didn't I think of that?? Im clearly losing my mind. I think I should blame Bella, but I couldn't do that even if it was her fault.

"Hey dude, how goes it?" the guy said to me

"Umm… it goes fine…I think…" I said quietly looking away, his booming laugh startled me and I looked back at him.

"Man you're funny dude, we're gonna be great friends!" he said grinning

"Ok…" I stammered, embarrassed, who was this guy??

"Oh, yea, sorry man, im Emmett Cullen" he said holding out his massive white hand. Oh he was Bella's big brother. I knew I recognised him…

"Oh, hey Emmett, what you got now?" I asked confidently shaking his hand; it was stone cold, like Bella's…

"I think I've got a free period now, but im not sure, gotta ask Alice" he said smiling slightly. He must be senior if he had free periods. Damn, I want one, I get bored in lessons.

"Cool, Alice??" I said frowning

"Oh she's my little sister, you should meet her soon, but ill warn you man, don't think just because she's a pixie she aint good in fights, she just about toke my arm off in arm wrestling the other day!" he whined grinning at the end "she got lucky though" he said winking "she got a gob on her as well, you've officially been warned!"

I grinned at him and looked up at the clouds, they looked like they were going to throw down cats and dogs soon enough

"Right, ill see ya later Emmett, its gonna hurl soon and ice and water don't do good for me"

"You got no balance, have you man, I saw you before, almost wet my self laughing when you almost fell out of you're truck" he said chuckling "nice ride, by they way"

"Thanks, later Emmett" I said turning

"Hey dude, I know "Emmett's" a mouthful so call me "em" my family do"

"Right, sorry I sound rude, don't I?" I asked sheepishly, I really didn't want a guy his size hating me

"No its ok man, im used to it, and I know you gotta go, sorry for keeping ya mate!" he said smiling hugely at me

I laugh with him for a second then heard the warning bell, nodding towards him I stumbled to English.

"Falling" would probable be my summary for today. Mike thought so too, Tyler through a snowball at me and I fell backwards even though it didn't hit me. They laughed for ages until I stalked of to lunch with Eric.

I saw Bella at lunch but I grabbed my dinner and headed in the outside. She was getting to me way too much; it had to end soon, because it's only me who would get hurt at the end of the day. Literally, im gonna have so many bruises after this week.

Heading for ICT Emmett reached me, with another beautiful girl and boy. They looked oldly the same, and sooo familiar, my mind is playing tricks on me aint it??

"Hey dude, fell down some more yet?" Emmett asked grinning, the guy laughed; obviously having heard about my accident-prone-self but the girl frowned and glared at Emmett

"Oh god man, don't get me started!" I said grinning back and timidly smiling at girl and boy. He laughed and she smiled tentatively.

"Oh, yeah, Edward, this is Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, my baby sister" he said gesturing toward them, looking bored. Jasper nodded towards me grinning and Alice leaped up towards me quickly and grabbed me into a hug. Emmett was right, this girl was strong.

Jasper laughed and prized Alice of me; Alice just looked up and grinned happily: "hey Edward it's amazing to meet you!" I really hope she isn't another girl who will just follow me around all day, cause form what mike told me she was with Jasper. I was confused. Jasper read my face and rapped his long white arm around Alice's waist whispering something I didn't quite catch to her. She nodded and looked at me again: "sorry Edward, im a hugger!" she said smiling at the end

"Its okay Alice" I said smiling "what have you guys got now?" I asked

Emmett frowned: "dude you always ask that!" he complained childishly

"Well, I thought it was quite a good convocation starter Emmett, thanks very much" I said grinning to show I meant to offence. Emmett boomed his laugh again

"Told you guys he was funny…" he said chuckling. Jasper smiled widely

"I've got P.E now and Jazz has maths, with Emmett" she said smiling

"Cool, I have P.E too!" I said happily

"Yay!" Alice squealed at a pitch I thought was humanly impossible while Emmett and Jasper winced theoretically. "Let's go, Edward!" she continued to squeal as she kissed Jasper on the cheek and grabbed my arm pulling me away, I mouthed help me to Emmett and Jasper, they just burst out laughing and walked the other way.

Good friends!

"So Edward, do you like it here?" Alice asked quietly

"Yeah it's ok, a bit cold and wet but schools ok, I've made some good friends" she smiled at that part "but I've already covered most of these subjects"

"Smartical much" she said grinning

"Smartical?" I asked, she looked smart and not a messer-arounder with words(er)

"Emmett taught it to me! He's really funny sometimes, but mostly he's just plain annoying!" she smiled happily

I laughed with her. When we got to P.E she dragged me over to the drinks machine, where a golden haired goddess waited. Rosalie Hale, I think

"Hey Rose!" Alice squealed again, she was an over-excited little pixie, I like her!

"Hey Alice…"she said looking pointedly at me

"Hey, im Edward, nice to meet you" I said politely, smiling at her

"Oh I've heard about you, Emmett has been talking about you all morning, nice things though, im Rosalie Hale, nice to finally meet you!" she said as she read my frown. I laughed and she joined in. Her laugh twinkled like Bella's but higher, not as bell like.

Hey I just thought of something! Bella, bells! Bella's bells!!! Oh my god Alice is catchy! Ive spent, what, like, 5 minutes with her and im already overly hyper!

"Well id better go now, nice talking to you" I said as I started to walk off towards the guys changing room.

A strong pair of hands caught me as I turned---like Brother, like Sister, I suppose.

"Wait a sec Edward!" Alice and Rosalie said firmly. I turned back worried now

"You have to promise, promise" Alice said

"I promise" I felt like I was in 2nd grade again, promising mum that I wouldn't eat the last cookie

"Wait for us after P.E, ok" Rosalie finished firmly

"Ok sure, can I go now??" I asked impatiently as the boys went into the changing rooms

"Impatient today, aren't we Edward" Rosalie said sternly

"Sorry I don't mean to be rude I just…" I stammered

"I was just joking Edward, now go on, get!" Rosalie said laughing. I chuckled and walked over to the door

I changed quickly and grabbed my tennis racket, carefully. I really didn't need more bruises after today.

P.E flew by and suddenly I was waiting by the girls changing room door for Alice and Rosalie. They came out looking amazing, not like most of the girls who looked like tomatoes with frizzy hair after P.E desperately trying to fix them selves and look normal enough.

"Yay! You waited!" Alice squealed hugging me again

"Alice is…" Rose started

"Don't worry Rose, Emmett already told me" I said stopping her and grinning hugely thinking of our earlier convocation.

"Told you what? WHAT DO YOU KNOW?? I wanna know, ROSE TELL ME!!" Alice screamed loudly, making most of the people around us stop and stare

"Nothing Alice, dear, its ok, the nice people in the white coat are just coming for you today after school, like usual" I said trying to keep a straight face, Rosalie didn't bother trying she just howled there and then while Alice just looked confused and pissed off at the same time. I could help myself, I laughed loudly with Rose and we were practically in tears when we reached Emmett and Jasper

"What, guys, what's funny?" they demanded, Emmett grabbing Rose and shaking her which made her laugh more. Jasper just looked like he was gonna pee him self with confusion.

"They're making fun of ME!!" Alice cried launching herself at Jasper and fake sobbing into his chest. Emmett got it and grinned trying to help Rose up as she had had to sit down because she was in stitches laughing

"Edward…is sooo...funny!" Rose stammered trying to compose herself.

Jasper and Emmett chuckled and patted me on the back: "gosh, Edward we can't even get Rose to laugh that much!" Emmett said smiling, Jasper just nodded.

God everyone is smiling today!! It's kinda contagious when im with these guys, they make me laugh. Rosalie composed her self and sat on a bench pulling Emmett down with her. Jasper sat down and pulled Alice onto his lap, she snuggled into his chest and he kissed her head.

"Well, ill see you guys tomorrow…" I said waiting to be told not to go

"WAIT" all four of them yelled at me and I sighed loudly

"Yes?"

"Edward, I need you're number" Emmett said

"Me two" Jasper, Rose and Alice screamed

"Oh is that all, you guys stop me every time I try to leave! Im beginning to wonder why I bother saying "bye" anymore!" I laughed

They all got they're phones out and I repeated my number again and again. My phone looked like a dinosaur compared to they're posh, expensive, new phones. You know the kind that do just about everything!!

They entered they're numbers and I left them laughing.

I drove home happy and calmer than ever. I got home and was in such a good mood I didn't even do anything to annoy Charlie. Wow!

I realised while id been with my new friends I'd barely thought about Bella at all, she wasn't even there all day, with her friends and family.

I felt guilty about keeping her away from her mates, I had a weird feeling that it was my fault she avoided us. I thought if I got close to her friends and family she might like me, but obviously it went the opposite way. She probable hates me because I stole her friends away from her for a day. That's what girls do right? They hold grudges and bitch about people?

Well that's what I thought, until now, now im just confused because I don't want Bella to be like that, but most of the girls I knew were like that!

Oh I need a smoothie!


	9. Love at first smell, has a ring to it!

MyLight

Chapter 9 BPOV

Everyone had gathered round the large oak dining table in the centre of our house. I know what you're thinking, a dining table in a house where nobody eats, but its just a prop, you know, so we can look normal! We have a lot of props actually, like beds and a fridge. Everyone but me uses there bed, just not for sleeping on---don't even try to guess what they use it for, ill just say, Im _once again_ glad I can only read minds when I_ want _to, reading them all the time would be disturbing when they _use_ there beds!

Anyway, back to the point, everyone took they're seats and looked at me pointedly. I huffed and sat at the head of the table, Carlisle seat. He was our leader of many sorts and our farther, he normally lead these meetings. I hated the spotlight so im gonna keep this short and sweet…

"What?" I asked rudely to embarrassed to be polite, hoping someone else would start

"Bella…" Jasper said in a menacing voice. I automatically back tracked at his tone

"Ok then jazzy purr, what do you all wanna know, any questions?" I asked rhetorically.

"Are you in love with a human boy?" Esme asked, speaking up for a first time in this subject, her voice sounded unsure and wary, I didn't even realise she cared about this subject.

"I think sooo…" I answered unsure myself, earning puzzled expressions from my siblings. "Well I don't really know, is it a love at first sight job-or smell even-cause I thought you could only fall for someone when you knew them"

"Bells, you're right, "love at first smell", it has a ring to it, am I right?" Emmett asked grinning hugely; he looked like a big bear when he did this. I couldn't help but smile

"Em, stop messing and concentrate!" Rosalie thundered glaring daggers at her husband; he grinned sheepishly at her and then sighed loudly

"What I mean is, that im not sure how I feel about him, can't I just tell you guys when I know for myself?" I asked

"Bella I know how you feel for him and I think its true love, it's stronger than the way I feel for Alice or the way em feels for rose." Jasper inputted confusing me even further, how it is possible to love him more then Jasper loves Alice; they were made for each other in everyway.

"What!!" Rosalie shouted

"Bella loves Edward more than you love Carlisle as well, its true, strong love" Jasper said looking at Esme, who looked puzzled

"But how is that possible?" Carlisle asked shocked, Jasper trembled form the amount emotion in the room and looked at the table, trying to control himself

"Jazz means that because I've waited long I love him more, right?" I asked still confused

"I think…" Jasper sighed loudly and looked up "the amount of love Bella feels for Edward hits me like a jumbo jet flying at 100mph, it hurts even"

"…whoa…" we all said together

"But wait, does he like me too??" I asked hope bubbling up. Jasper began, but Alice hit the table hard and screamed:

"NO JASPER DONT!"

"WHAT??" me and jasper shouted back, the bubble of hope popped, stabbing my chest, where my dead, cold, heart is.

"Bella needs to find out on her own, it will help the relationship, trust me" she said grinning, nobody betted against Alice, we all trusted her. I sighed and thumped my head on the desk repeatedly with confusion

"Listen Bella, I had a vision that if jazz tells you then the relationship won't work, because you'll have the upper hand, but if you and Edward find out for you're selves then it will blossom." Alice said confidently

"Ok then, can this meeting be over yet?" I asked impatiently

"Yes or course, Bella" Carlisle said happily, he and Esme got up and left to hunt. I was just about to leave when Emmett's impatient whine stopped me

"Bells…!" he moaned, I was confused

"Yes Emmett?"

"Can I met Edward yet, I need to met my new best friend!" he said happily

"Me too!" Alice Jasper and Rose said simultaneously

"What?? Why??" I asked them

"Because" Emmett started "we are gonna be great mates, I can see it, and I like him too, he sounds interesting!!"

"Yeah Bella, we wanna met him too, we love him like a bro already!" Alice and Rosalie whined together. Jasper silently erased all panic from my mind and nodded to me slightly

"Fine, fine fine-just don't embarrass me!" I said giving in they jumped up and down "yaying" for about a minute until I ran to my room.

Tomorrow was gonna be a long day

We arrived at school just as Edward did the next day, the day of all nightmares, the day Edward met my family! We watched as he slipped out of his truck and tested the ground, Emmett and Jasper were hysterical, but we girls just giggled an annoyed giggle. I was in a paranoid mood; my poor family were the people I took it out on. He walked on the slippiest ice, of course. Accident prone Edward. This was probable a good time for Emmett to go.

Emmett swaggered over to Edward while we all watched in the car; I pushed my shield out to Emmett, wanting to hear the conversation better. Edward seemed oblivious of Emmett, keeping his eyes on the ground so he didn't slip. Emmett stepped in front of him and Edward looked up nervously. Rose was holding back laughter as her husband looked at Edward, and the way Edward looked at him-he looked like a rabbit trapped in headlights, not very manly.

"Hey dude, how goes it?" Emmett said happily_ dude looks frightened to death, not a good start!!_

"Umm… it goes fine…I think…" Edward practically whimpered. Emmett boomed out his loud laugh probable scaring him even more, but Emmett was truly enjoying himself _oh he's so funny, bells you sure know how to pick 'em!!_

"Man you're funny dude, we're gonna be great friends!" Emmett said chuckling, while Edward blinked, very confused, poor kid, anyone would be nervous around Emmett, but when he says "we're gonna be great friends" that just about kills someone!!

"Ok…" stuttered out, blindly looking at Emmett's size.

_Abort abort!! _Emmett thought in a distressed tone_ I forgot to say who I am, im really messing up this! _"Oh, yea, sorry man, im Emmett Cullen" Emmett said as calming and coolly as he could, holding out his hand. No no NOOOOO, his hand! His hand is stone cold like mine, Edwards gonna freak!

"Oh, hey Emmett, what you got now?" Edward said smiling calmly shaking his hand, well maybe he'd take it very well, ma bad, again!

"I think I've got a free period now, but im not sure, gotta ask Alice" Emmett said showing off his age and hinting about his family

Edward smiling and nodded slightly to himself: "Cool, Alice??" he asked uncertainly

"Oh she's my little sister, you should meet her soon, but ill warn you man, don't think just because she's a pixie she aint good in fights, she just about toke my arm off in arm wrestling the other day!" Emmett whined grinning at the end "she got lucky though" he said winking "she got a gob on her as well, you've officially been warned!" _ha, ha, ha, he has been WARNED Bella, WARNED!_ I chuckled to myself, earning mad glances from my siblings, they never got used to my private conversations. Edward smiled, looking up at the sky awkwardly. Alice glared at Emmett's back and hid her head in Jaspers chest fake sobbing. Me, Rose and Jasper were in hysterics now._ Was I really that funny, bells? Well im flattered!_ Emmett thought hearing out loud gawfufs. Edward seemed oblivious

"Right, ill see ya later Emmett, its gonna hurl soon and ice and water don't do good for me" _funny kid_ Emmett thought again

"You got no balance, have you man, I saw you before, almost wet my self laughing when you almost fell out of you're truck" he said chuckling "nice ride, by they way"

We all laughed now; if I were human I would be crying with the amount of laughing ive done today

"Thanks, later Emmett" he said turning for the main building

"Hey dude, I know "Emmett's" a mouthful so call me "em" my family do" Emmett said kindly, hinting about being friends again, he was hopeless, my brother was.

"Right, sorry I sound rude, don't I?" Edward said frowning slightly, he was, ill have to admit, but not much

"No its ok man, im used to it, and I know you gotta go, sorry for keeping ya mate!" Emmett said smiling hugely. Edward laughed with him then stumbled off, toward the building.

Emmett strode back towards our car, grinning at finding his best friend. Alice and Jasper looked at me, pleading in their eyes. Rose, just laughed at my expression and kissed Emmett passionately.

"Eww, Em, Rose, get a room!" I shrieked

"The back of you're car will do us fine, thanks, bells!" Emmett said as Rose pulled away to breathe

"BELLA, CAN I MET HIM NOW!" Alice screamed impatiently. Jasper chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Alice don't you think it will be a bit weird if 4 people meet him separately, but they are all friend anyhow?? He'll think it's a joke or something, Emmett should introduce some of you" I said calmly, Alice exploding in her seat.

"Yeah, bells, after lunch I can introduce them!" Emmett planned excitedly

"But Rose and I have P.E after that so I can't talk to him much!" Alice whined

"I know" Jasper said loudly "Emmett should introduce Alice and me, then Alice should introduce him to Rosalie, its perfect!" he finished smiling hugely

"Great, idea, jazz!" Alice said smiling at her soul mate. "Wait what does Edward have after lunch?"

"And we should know because…" we said raising our eyebrow "some physic you are Alice" I continued grinning

"Huh, everyone's a critic nowadays! I'll find out soon enough!" she said smiling evilly, this didn't make me feel better about them meeting him. We all headed off to our morning classes. The morning dragged on unpleasantly and I waited impatiently for lunch to come. I know, im supposed be dreading it, but I just want it to be over and done with. In the past.

I sat, ridged in my seat, at our lunch table with Emmett and Rosalie impatiently. Edward walked in and bought his lunch. He didn't even stay, he walked back out into the icy field, dodging ice balls while eating a cheese sandwich, its harder than it sounds, believe me, been there, done that!

"Go Emmett, go" me and Rosalie said, urging him forward to the fountain, where Jasper and Alice waited. They took up their positions by the door. I watched as Edward walked over to them, and looked up to see Emmett leaning their, he looked happy and confused, and mostly shocked. Poor jazz must be having a break down!

He approached them happily smiling and looked uncertainly at Alice and Jasper

"Hey dude, fell down some more yet?" Emmett asked cheekily, I pushed out my shield to cover the 4 of them, but of course only hearing 3 sets of thoughts I signed in defeat, you think I'd have gotten used to it by now. Well ill never learn, huh? Jasper laughed but Alice glared at Emmett

"Oh god man, don't get me started!" Edward said grinning. He smiled at Jasper and Alice. Jasper smiled back positively, but Alice gave a small shy smile, what was up with her?

"Oh, yeah, Edward, this is Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, my baby sister" Emmett said bored, gesturing towards them as he said they're names_ bells, this is annoying!! How many people do I have to introduce, I get bored of saying peoples names!!_ I laughed from my hiding place behind the soda machine with Rose and she gave me another "you're lost you're mind, babes!" look.

Alice suddenly lost her calm and jumped up towards Edward. I tensed, she grabbed him into a strong hug_ Bella I can't help it!! He's my new-almost-big-bro! Im trying to make a good first impression, I have waited long enough already!_ She thought as she released him. He looked shocked, but like he had suddenly realised something important. Jasper leaned down to Alice and whispered "Alice you're frightening him, not a good first impression!" she nodded and turned to Edward: "sorry Edward, im a hugger!" she explained smiling, but sighing slightly

"Its okay Alice, what have you guys got now?" Edward asked

"Dude you always ask that!" Emmett whined _he needs to find a new convo starter desperately_

"Well, I thought it was quite a good conversation starter Emmett, thanks very much" was Edwards's brilliant comeback. They all laughed.

"Told you guys he was funny…" Emmett said, chuckling

"I've got P.E now and Jazz has maths, with Emmett" Alice informed Edward with a friendly smile, trying not to scare him again. _What do you have, what do you have, what do you have??_ She was using all of her will power not to explode there and then; scarring him for life, would be the ultimate conquecence.

"Cool, I have P.E too!"

"Yay!" Alice squealed, at a pitch we were all used to by now, but Edward looked startled again. Em and jazz winced theoretically "Let's go, Edward!" Alice said pulling on his arm while pecking Jasper on the cheek. Edward mouthed "help me!" to Emmett and Jasper, they laughed and took off towards me and Rosalie. We were laughing at the outcome off their conversation when they reached us.

"Well, I think that went well, bells" Jasper said _he showed no scared emotions and he just looked happy, he accepted my and Alice as friends. He thinks we are all nuts but he still likes us!_

"Oh, gosh, I gotta go!" Rosalie squealed excitedly running off, leaving me jasper and Emmett behind her.

"Do you wanna go listen in on their conversation too, bells??" Emmett asked me rhetorically

"No thanks, Emmett, I trust Rose and Alice much more than I trust you!" I said smiling as his face turned down. "Well we're gonna, come on jazz, later Bella!" Emmett shouted as he and Jasper bombed down the halls to the P.E changing rooms. I stood alone in the halls, thinking about what to do; I really didn't want to go to class right now. I considered following Emmett and jasper, but decided I'd better not, if they said or did anything stupid, I'd know about it.

I walked to my car and listened to Debussy: Clair de lune, my favourite song. I watched as Edward stumbled over in P.E and as Rose and Alice gossiped. Emmett and Jasper suddenly came into my vision and I stepped out of the car.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked reading their expressions

"Nothing, we just came over to tell you we are going to met Edward after P.E, are you gonna come?" Jasper said

I processed that for a moment, meeting Edward again…

I decide to let him get to now my family before I stepped in

"No thanks, boys, ill just go home, you can run home tonight, right??" I asked cheekily. They nodded and headed of towards the entrance hall.

I decided I might as well leave now, so I speed of home listening to "super massive black hole" by muse.

I thought about Edward all the way home. His face clouded my mind and his scent clouded my scenes. His facial expressions from today were the strongest. His eyes when he was with Emmett, he thought off him as a friend. Emmett would love that. He didn't even look that scared by my siblings, like they didn't scare him at all.

I got home just as school was about to finish. Esme was in the forest, re-designing an old castle, lost to the woods. Carlisle had left recently to go to the hospital, his scent was still strong. I had the house to myself, for once, so many things I had wished to do when I was finally alone spun around my brain, getting less fun by the second. I felt dead on my feet. The feeling scared me and shocked my. I needed to hunt, and not be here when my family returned; they couldn't see what was bubbling up inside of me, waiting to burst out in rage and fury.

I took off running, jumped the river in one bound and flew into the forest. A million thoughts flew through my mind and I tried to understand all the unspoken questions Edwards eyes had asked me, the feelings he felt when we were together. I really hated Alice right now. I mean if she had just let jasper tell me how he felt then I would be alright. Well I suppose bad things come before the good ones. Sadness before happiness, the way my too long, stretched out life had always been, and would always be.


	10. Whose definition of best?

MyLight

Chapter 10 EPOV

Charlie came home and called Renee. I had no clue why when he said he was ringing her, so I wondered back to my room and sat impatiently on my bed, waiting for the night to close in on Forks and darkness to come, a good excuse to go to bed. I needed to think today through-carefully. Meeting Bella's family and becoming best friends with her brother had been so much fun - they were a funny bunch - and my phone hadn't stopped buzzing from texts of them, but I was confused. That's an understatement.

They seemed too eager, like they had been waiting for me or something. They seemed to enjoy my company more than anyone I'd ever met.

Charlie mumbled and moaned into the phone, so I decided to go downstairs and listen to him suffer. I sauntered to the kitchen and got that much needed smoothie from the fridge.

"Listen Renee," my dad all but screamed into the phone, his free hand tensing into a huge fist, like he wished he could punch something. "I cant handle it, this isn't working out, I think it would be better if things were back to the way they were before" for a second I thought they were getting back together, my jaw dropped and my breathe rolled out in a loud gasp, causing me to almost dropping my smoothie onto the carpet, which would be an improvement in this house.

Charlie glared at me then returned to shouting down the phone: "he doesn't like me anymore than I like him, so don't call me a bad dad!"

Bad Dad. That sounded funny, I couldn't hold back the chuckle that exploded in my throat. Charlie gave me another death glare. I saw no point in death glares any more. They obviously didn't work, or else I would have died the first time I saw Charlie's face - the day I was born. He always called me an accident. I didn't really care, it meant I didn't have to visit him a lot and his custody on me was all but ripped away from him. I could hear Renee shouting down the phone as well, muffled and angry:

"He's you're son as well, Charlie, you have to have some responsibility and look after you're son!! Renee said.

"What, like you did? You didn't look after him, you spent all you're time with you're tongue down Phil's neck, so don't give me a responsibility talk!" Charlie thundered. I laughed at what he said, he turned around and smirked at me, I showed him I was laughing at what he said and he grinned towards me handing me the phone: "deal with that son, it will give you're gob a lesson!" he said still smiling. I grinned and took the phone in both my hands, like it was going to explode on me, he laughed, louder than I'd ever heard him and swaggered towards his bedroom. I think we just had a mini truce! Oh my god! I swear I would have fainted if I hadn't been holding a deadly weapon. I looked at the phone gingerly, considering hanging up but reluctantly held it to my ear, tensing for an attack.

"Hi mum!" I said quietly, practically squeaking with fear.

"Hiya, Edward, darling" she said softly, surprising me, maybe she got all of her anger out on Charlie, ha. She asked me about the house and school at lot. She wanted to know if id made any new friends. I said I had, but just told her Mike and Eric, not the Cullen's. A voice in the back of my head told me not too. She asked me if I wanted to come home. I was gob smacked but answered he firmly: "no".

"What?? I thought you hated it they're, and Charlie!?!" her voice was creeping up again. She begged me to come home, out of the blue loneliness because Phil had an away match. I didn't what her pity, knowing if I went back she would ignore and neglect me. Not a nice feeling. Her pleas were easier to resist than I thought they would be. I was consumed by the mystery Bella presented, I was a little obsessed in Bella herself actually. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I wasn't as eager to escape forks as any other normal, sane person would be.

I said my goodbyes half-heartedly and decided to call it an early night, ignoring the dim sun still near the horizon. Charlie watched me suspiciously as I wondered aimlessly, lifelessly, around the house. We had made a silent truce I think. He was still smiling. I grinned back and went upstairs. I showered quickly in cold water-hot water took time, time I didn't want to wait for- and jumped into my warm bed quickly. I drifted off easily.

That was the first night I dreamed of Bella Cullen.

The dream haunted me, Bella standing in a dim-lit room, her skin glowing faintly. Her face held no expression as she turned around and walked into the darkness, leaving me behind. No matter how loud I called or how fast I ran, I could never find her. I woke in the night, troubled and couldn't sleep. I sat upright in my sheets for an hour or so and decided to go outside. Glancing at my clock as I dressed I saw it was too early for walking but I couldn't care less. I pulled on my worn trainers and grabbed my key. I moved as silently as I could through my ghostly street, but made enough noise anyway, falling over and crying in pain each time I made contact with the earth.

I got to the end of the street and turned back, thinking about murderers and rapists, out in the cold night, waiting for they're next victims. I shuddered harshly and half ran back. I sat in the living room staring blankly at the TV screen. This pattern repeated its self for the next month, always the same dreams. Bella was always there but never in reach. The month followed without incident, but it was surprisingly embarrassing.

Most of the girls in my year followed me around, even some people in the year above. The younger girls just watched me and were too shy to approach me. It was getting crazy. I hated it. I think being ignored is SO much better.

Bella sat next to me everyday in biology, as far away from me as the table allowed. He family still talked to me, but briefly in the corridors. They stopped texting me as much. It was like she told them not to talk to me. In lunch I sat with Mike and I saw Emmett and Jasper get up and look at my table, heading slightly in our direction. A look from Bella made them sit down immediately looking scared and a bit depressed.

I really wanted to talk to them, Bella especially. I sat next to her everyday, longing to talk to her. I pushed my look one day and said "hello Bella" she turned her head towards me by a fraction and nodded slightly, her golden eyes never leaving the blackboard. That was the last contact I had with her. Every now and then her hands would suddenly ball up into fists and she would plant her feet firmly on the floor, maybe she wasn't as oblivious as she seemed?

That was the last contact I had with her, though she was there, but a foot away, day after day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself, from a distance though, like in the cafeteria or the parking lot. I watched as her golden eyes grew darker and darker by the day, until they suddenly became clear and light. But in class I showed no more notice of her than she did of me. I was depressed, and the dreams continued.

Jessica and her posse obviously loved the coolness between Bella and me. They thought I would like her - too right - because she is the most beautiful, mysterious…

…girl on the planet! Lost in thought, happens more than it used to now. Wonder why…not again!!!!

Jessica became more confident, practically sitting in my lap before biology! She would talk to me – well more to herself – for_ever_ until someone (praise them) shut her up, I was too polite to tell her to and I think she knew that, she just wanted to impress the girls and the more time she spent with me, the more guys like her! WEIRD!!

Mike made me aware of an evil event looming on the horizon; he called me last Tuesday to ask my permission to ask Jessica to the dance, the Girl's Choice dance!

"Dude, I thought it was "Girl's Choice!!"" I laughed down the phone. I could practically see him cringing.

"I know I know I know!!" he repeated annoyingly growling unimpressively "but I know she likes you and I thought I might get in there first…"

I spluttered into fits of laughter, earning sane questioning looks from Charlie: "hey man, I like her like a friend, kinda, and I probably won't ever like her that way anyway" I said in-between the giggles.

"Really…" he asked uncertainly. He obviously didn't piece together the clues. Since I have no balance, I can't dance - simples. I mean, com'on he is in me P.E, he's saw me single handily take down my ENTIRE team with ONE tennis ball! Or maybe be thought I really DID like Jess…

Some people are sooo slow!

"Sure mike, ask her!" I pleaded "im not going to the dance anyhow" I finished quickly making up my escape plan instantly.

"Really, are you sure, we'll have loads of fun. You aren't scared you won't get asked are you?" he said, probably smirking at the idea. He'd seen the girls that chased me; he'd helped me escape on many occasions. His attempt to make me come was half-hearted, afraid if I went Jess wouldn't notice him, even more!

"No dude, I'm out of town on that day, im going to Seattle" I said slyly... "You have fun with Jess"

"Kay, dude, catch ya later" he said as he hung up, not battling with me when he knew he'd rather I didn't go. Sighing lightly, I pulled out a bag of doughnuts out of the cupboard and put them on plates. Charlie seemed to like my dinners; I mostly made jammy doughnuts, but my speciality was skittles salad with rolo's.

I can never be bother to make a real dinner and to be honest I can't cook, so sweets and other stuff made perfect sense. In my own twisted way. Charlie surprised my though, I thought he'd never let me eat that, or give it him for that matter, but he was surprisingly ok with it.

Mike was surprisingly quiet walking to towards trig, not his usual chatty-self. He walked silently beside me on the way to the cafeteria and I was afraid to ask him what was wrong. If Jessica had turned him down id be the last one he wanted to talk to.

My fears only strengthened when Jessica sat as far away from Mike as possible at lunch, squeezing in-between Eric and Tyler, talking animated with a few side glances at Mike and me. Lunch ended quickly and soon enough me and Jess were in biology. Bella had bet me, once again, might I add so I took my seat next to her and tried my very best to ignore her.

Jessica perched on the edge of my desk and look down at me, frowning: "so Edward, Mike asked me to the dance…" she stuttered nervously.

I chuckled: "I thought it was Girl's Choice!! But that's great, you'll have fun with him" I finished grinning.

She frowned at me even more – shit what did I say?? Where the hell can a guy learn girl language in, 5 seconds, over here??

"I said I'd have to think about it" she said looking away. I could almost feel Bella's eyes boring into my skull. A wave of thrill shot down my spine, as I realised she'd noticed me. Weird, right, the first time in weeks she'd even looked at me and I get all excited about it! This is what you get from being raised by a woman.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, with shock in my voice, from Bella.

She looked my in the eyes and grinned sheepishly: "well to be honest, I was planning on asking you…" I almost fell off my chair. She was going to ask me? ME! Wow ive so been giving the wrong signals or something.

"Jess, its Girls Choice…" I said, fighting a smile. I paused for a moment; praying that the floor would swallow me up or that I'd get struck by lighting. Grabbing Bella and running out was also a good idea… "Um…I think you should tell Mike yes. He had the courage to ask you and it's a Girl's Choice dance, I think he really _really_ likes you" I heard someone chuckle under there breathe as I said that and I instantly felt conscious.

"Did someone already ask you?" she demanded, fire blowing up in her eyes. I swear her eyes flickered to Bella, but I ignored that.

"No Jess, no. im not going to the dance at all, and I'm going out of town that weekend anyway" I said struggling to keep my cool.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Im going to Seattle"

"Cant you go any other weekend?" she asked impatiently, like I was missing out on something.

"Sorry, no. You should really answer Mike, it's rude to let him wait" I said quietly as Mr Banner entered. She slid away from me wordlessly and I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. I saw Bella watching me and stiffened. Mr Banner began talking so I tried to concentrate on him, but it's not easy when you have a goddess watching you're every move beside you.

I turned round to see her, trying to see if she really was staring at _me _and not someone near me. She stared right back at me. I expected her to turn away but she didn't, she continued to watch me. There was no question of me looking away.

Mr Banner huffed, suddenly next to us, and I jumped in shock. Earning chuckles from people who were paying attention. I looked away from Bella as soon as her released me, concentrating on my book. I tried to hide behind my hair, wishing I forgot to cut it so it was longer and shuffled further away from her. I heard her sigh as I did and it sent a wave of emotion through me, I couldn't believe it! She looked at me for the first time in weeks and I felt _something_!?! I couldn't allow her to have this much influence over me, it was pathetic. No it was more than that, it was unhealthy.

I argued with myself for the rest of the lesson and soon enough the bell went. I turned my back on her and gathered my books, expecting her to leave immediately like usual.

"Edward?" her voice shouldn't be this familiar to me, like I'd known it all my life instead of just over a month. I turned towards her slowing, unwillingly. I didn't want to fell what I knew id feel when I looked at her oh-too-perfect face. I kept my expression blank as I faced her; her face was flawless and unreadable.

"What? Are you talking to me again??" I asked semi-hopefully.

She smiled kindly and shook her head slightly: "no not really" she admitted looking down.

I closed my eyes a fraction and breathed sharply through my nose: "then what do you want Bella?" I said her name as normally as I could, despite my stomach turning upside down at the thought of her. I desperately wanted to close my eyes; it would be easier to talk to her without getting lost in her topaz eyes.

"Im sorry" she said sincerely, I open my eyes fully and stared at her face. She looked like she meant it as well: "I'm being rude, I know. But it's easier this way, really" her face was serious.

"I don't understand what you mean" I said, my voice guarded. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Its better were not friends" she explained her face turning down.

"But you're brothers are my friends" I said, desperately trying to hold on to the small friendship we had built.

"I understand that, but I can't be you're friend, you can be friends with my siblings, but just not me" she said quietly, she looked sad. I shook off the instinct urge to comfort her.

"Why not?" I asked, keeping my voice level. She looked at me sadly, her eyes tightening and her brow puckering. She looked like she was going to cry. I almost fell to my knees as the emotions pulsed through me.

"Its for the best, ok? Trust me" she said shakily, her voice breaking, even though it was clear she was trying her hardest not to let any emotion pass through her.

"I trust you but…" I whispered "…whose definition of best?"

"My definition, Edward, I know we seem fine now, but I know that we can't be friends, I just know it" she whispered as we walked outside into the rain, her voice was almost lost to the wind. I stumbled onto the path heading for P.E. I almost fell over thinking about how sad she was, how sad I'd made her.

"Ok" I said quietly as she turned away a little too late, I don't think she heard me. I stumbled over to the changing rooms blindly and was caught by Rosalie.

"Oh god Edward, are you ok?" she asked panicked. I was too sad to notice she was suddenly talking to me again.

"Yea Rose, im fine, just thinking" I said quietly. She stared at me questionally so I turned away and Alice attacked me: "hey Edward!" she said excited, glaring at Rosalie

"Hey Alice!" I said brightening up

"Boys and girls are working in the same groups so were with you!" she said grinning.

"Alice, im useless in P.E!" I moaned smiling slightly. Rosalie breathed a sigh of relieve and hugged me: "we know that, honey!" she said grinning; they had obviously seen the people I'd injured, or just watched me in P.E – which ever.

They pushed me of the changing rooms and I looked at the notice board in fight. We had basket ball! I grimly walked off to the sports hall and sat down on a bench with Alice and Rosalie.

We teamed up and nobody on my team passed me the ball, but I fell down a lot. Sometimes I took people down with me. Just when I needed to concentrate on me feet the most, Bella's sad face crept back into my mind.

It was such a relief, as always, to leave. I ran to my truck, leaving Rose and Alice behind me. There were so many people I wanted to avoid. I almost had s mini stroke when I saw a pale figure leaning against my truck. I was about to turn around and run, but then I realised it was just Angela, I walked over and nodded.

"Hey Angela!" I said as brightly as I could "do you want me?"

"Well yeah actually, I was wondering, will you come to the spring dance with me?" she said looking at her feet. Her quiet voice broke on the last word. I looked at her in shock for a second then I recovered

She looked back up at me: "thank you so much for asking me, but im going to Seattle that weekend" I said smiling slightly at her, to show I was ok

"Oh, that's ok Edward."

"Wait Angela, I thought you wanted to ask Ben?" I asked trying to help her

"Yeah, but he doesn't like me, and I don't want to embarrass myself!" she said grinning at me. I could see we were still friends. I wanted to help her.

"Well just ask him like you asked me, its not that hard, it'll be fine Angela, you should ask him before someone else does" I told her grinning back. She nodded to herself then smiled hugely.

"You're right, I will, thank you so much Edward, I owe you one!" she said hugging me and kissing my cheek quickly. She ran off towards Ben, where he was unlocking his car. I smiled after her and jumped into my truck shaking my head.

I heard a low chuckle as I climbed into my truck and I turned round to see Bella walking past me. She must have heard everything, damn! Her mouth was in a straight line, like she was trying not to laugh. I slammed my truck door loudly and revved the engine and backed out into the road.

Bella was already in her car, three down form me and she pulled out smoothly in front of me, blocking my path. She stopped there to wait for her family, walking slowly from the cafeteria. My chest went tight and I tried to look any where but the Shiny Silver Volvo in front off me. Directly behind me Lauren was waving from her car. I ignored her and scowled at the back of the car in front of me.

I heard a knock at my window and looked down in shock to see Lauren stood they're. Her car was still running, the door open.

"Sorry Lauren, Cullen's blocked me in" I almost growled

"Oh I know, I just thought I might ask you something while were stuck in here." She said grinning. Oh no, this couldn't be happening! Lord save me! "Do you want go to the dance with me?"

"Sorry Lauren, I can't, im going to Seattle that weekend!" I said impatiently too angry to even _try_ being polite. I had to remember it wasn't her fault Jessica and Angela had already asked me.

"Yeah, Jess said that" she admitted grinning.

"Then why…" I asked puzzled, so it was her fault.

"I thought you might just be letting him down easily!" she said frowning as she realised I'd said no.

"Well I really am Lauren, sorry"

"Its ok, we still have prom!" she said shrugging and walking back off to her car. I could feel the shock on my face. I glanced down towards Bella's car and I saw in her rear view mirror that's she was in fits of laughter, her eyes were on mine as Alice, Jasper Emmett and Rosalie got in. They waved at me while Bella giggled. I revved the engine loudly as she sped off. She heard every word. AGAIN!! God, she must have super-sonic hearing or something.

When I got in I decided to experiment on dinner. I put a packet of minstrels in the blender and a couple of strawberries. I mashed them up into a lumpy-ish liquid and poured it into two cups. I melted some chocolate and poured it onto of some cut up bananas and strawberries. I put them on plates in the fridge to set with the smoothies.

As I did that the phone rang, I didn't want to answer it, but it might be mum or Charlie so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked in a bored sing-song voice.

"Edward?" Angela asked.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" I asked brightening up a little; she was one of the only girls I knew that didn't worship the ground I walked on.

"I asked Ben, I asked Ben, I asked Ben!" she screamed excitedly.

"What did he say, what did he say, what did he say???" I asked mimicking her playfully. She laughed with me, and paused:

"Yes, he said yes, HE SAID YES!!!" she squealed happily.

"Oh god, that's great! You two will have such a good time!" I cooed.

"Are you sure you can't come? It won't be the same without you" she asked calming down slightly "you cant tell me you didn't get asked!"

"Well three girls – including you – asked me actually, but I am really going out of town!"

"Would you say yeah if the right girl asked?" she asked.

"Umm…maybe…don't know…" I stammered thinking about Bella again.

"That's a yes then!" she said.

"Ok, but please don't tell the other girls im still available and looking for the right person, because I will be mobbed - again – and I will have to break some hearts!" I pleaded.

"Ok, Edward, I won't. I gotta go now so see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Angela!" I said as she hug up, leaving me confused. Would I say yes if Bella asked me? Probably…I think…

Charlie came in and saw me confused. He grinned: "good day son?" he had started calling me "son" all the time now, not "Edward" or "you", or "boy"

"Um it was confusing, but ok I suppose"

"What's for dinner?" he asked looking to the fridge.

"My new concoction!" he looked worried now, so I pulled out the fruit and the drinks from the fridge and he grinned grabbing his plate and wandering towards the living room. "Yeah dad, just take it!" I said to him. I ate and washed my plate. I ran to my room and got into my bed. I prayed I wouldn't dream again and closed my eyes unhopefully…

I woke up the next morning, surprised. I had slept through the whole night without waking. I was shocked and happy at the same time. I heard Charlie downstairs and ran down to see it he'd make me something other than cereal.

He was flipping eggs and bacon thoughtfully. I bounded in, startling him a little.

"Morning son, what are you doing next weekend??" he asked casually.

"I was planning on going to Seattle for a day, it that ok? Why??"

"I'm going fishing with Harry and I didn't want you to be lonely"

"Ok, tell him to say hi to Seth and Leah for me please" I said with my mouth full of bacon.

I finished and left before he made me wash up. I drove quickly to school listening to the radio. Boring country songs filled the cab and I groaned internally, shoving in a cd.

I parked and my keys slide from my fingers, falling into a puddle next to my feet. I bent down to get it, but a flash of white grabbed them before I could.


	11. Me and my overprotective brothers

MyLight

Chapter 11 BPOV

Emmett and Alice knocked lightly on my bedroom door. I groaned from under the covers. I had been hiding under them since I got back form hunting. All my unhappiness had been taken out on my prey and now I let the sadness get me. The pain was unbearable when I thought about my decision. It's for the best, I kept reminding myself. He can be happy, and you can watch him. Second-hand-happiness. Great.

"Bella" Alice whispered as she sat down on my bed. Emmett sat on the floor by my head and he kissed my forehead sighing. Alice pulled the covers off me and hugged me tightly. Emmett pulled me down to the floor to sit beside him. I ended up on his lap, my head in his chest, tearless sobs threatened to explode from me. They sat with me for a while silently, rubbing my back.

"Bella," Emmett whisper sadly "what's wrong?" he asked. I buried my chest into his chest again and whimpered "Edward" fighting the sobs again.

"Honey, it'll be fine, heartache will always come first before the good things" he cooed into my ear, rubbing my back gently. Alice put her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Bella, why can't I see Edward in our futures anymore?" Alice asked hesitantly waiting for me to explode in sadness again. When I got home she asked how I was and I exploded into broken sobs on the floor crying Edward's name again and again. She was waiting for the re-run.

"Because I decided to take my self out of his life and his future" I said as evenly as I could, looking up from Emmett's chest and looking into they're eyes carefully. I pushed my shield to cover them, wondering why they too looked sad._ I only just met him!_ Alice thought sadly as she saw the pain it had caused me

_My new best friend---how can he hurt her so much, Rose doesn't hurt me that much..._ Emmett thought confused.

"Remember em, I love him more than you love Rosalie." I said reminding them of yesterday. They thought about me being happy then and it hurt to watch as they replayed they're memorise of today. My shield snapped back shaking me. Emmett's arms wound round me tighter. He kissed the top of my head and Alice left us to find Jasper. I didn't want him to calm me, it would probable make me think differently about me decision and I might change my mind.

"Emmett" I pleaded "please don't let him use his power on me, he'll make me change my mind" I covered my face in my hands and let the pain have me.

Emmett was fine throughout the whole time; he wasn't thrown by tears, like any other normal guy, which made him the best big brother ever. Jasper entered without Alice and sat at the other side of me. He knew I didn't want calming down, he could tell from the fear I gave off when he came near. He just pulled me onto his lap and rocked me back and forth, giving Emmett and break. He jumped up and alerted the rest of the family about my condition. Hum, that sounds weird, condition. It sounds like I'm sick or something. Well I think heart break is an illness.

But I've not had my heart broken. Edward hasn't had chance to break it. He has done it without even thinking about it, it wasn't his fault I didn't want to be a part of his life, so in other words I broke my own heart. I couldn't blame him even if it was his fault, I just wouldn't be able to.

Emmett returned and I was squished between my two big brothers, both of them silently helping me through my pain. I felt a wave of calmness spread over me, I growled at Jasper and he let it drop. I needed to be calmed, but I needed to get this out of me, if not it would build up and get worst. It could explode at any random time and hurt me even more. If Jasper calmed me with his freaky-vampire power it might influence my decision and I needed to make it work. For Edward's life, for his soul, I must stay away from him.

Taking myself out of his life will be easy. I was never involved in it anyway so he shouldn't notice any change, he'll just think I was being nice to him for his first days. I would still be with him, but from afar, watching his life and not letting him know I was with him.

Taking my siblings out of his life was another problem altogether. He had become they're friends today, and I couldn't let him think it was just a joke, something to hurt him. They would stay away from him if I asked them, or if they saw how much pain it was causing me, but keeping him away from them would be hard. He might just stay away naturally but he might talk to them and approach them. They had to continue being friends, just not _close_ friends. The type of friends where they know each other, but they don't know _about_ each other. It might work. Ill just have to wait and see.

I sniffed loudly and sat up on the bed pulling Jasper and Emmett with me. They both wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned against them for support. I suddenly felt weak and tired. Too bad I couldn't sleep.

_Bella?? _Jasper questioned. I didn't even realise I was shielding them

I sniffed again and lay down on the bed they held my hands and looked down at me.

"Bella, do you want us to leave now?" Jasper asked out loud.

I shot upright and clung onto Emmett's arm with both hands: "no! I just needed to talk" they nodded and I relaxed crossing my legs on the bed and staring out my window. Jasper slide off the bed and sat on the floor by my knee. Emmett slid closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I need to hold a family meeting again" I admitted sheepishly, they looked at me, all wide eyed and shocked. They knew I hated family meetings and the attention you got with them. Jasper shook his head firmly: "not in this state Bella" he had turned into an overly protective brother now

"Not right now, when I can keep calm for a while" I said shakily, this just made him more positive about his decision.

I looked up at Emmett, asking for support, he sighed and grabbed my hand with his free hand. He pressed his lips against it and shook his head.

"You can't have a family meeting bells, not like this. Give it a few days and sure" he said quietly. Living in a house of vampires was rubbish if you wanted to say something nobody else was supposed heard. Stupid super sonic hearing.

"But I need to tell everyone about my choice, and I wanna see if it's the best idea for both of us" I whined unhappily, begging now.

"Both of you, as in, you and Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yep" I said popping the p, I felt much better now. They had made me feel better and Jasper wasn't even using his power. Happy dayz….

"No Bella!" he shouted at me. I shrunk into Emmett's chest again. He held me there possessively, growling at Jasper. I whimpered slightly and Emmett pulled me behind him.

"What is wrong with you jazz?" he bellowed, I heard my family stop they're conversations and inch up the stairs. "She was just getting better and you had to scream at her, why did you do that?? Look at her; she's unstable as it is" he continued pointing at me.

I looked round Emmett's massive figure to see Jasper standing up and staring down Emmett. He was about to leave when I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He froze and glared down at my hand. I swear he was about to hit me but then he remembered.

He grabbed me and pulled me back down onto the bed, sitting me on the edge. He kneeled down in front of me and stared into my eyes.

Emmett shifted behind me, he was unsure of what to do. I grabbed his arm and pulled him next to me again.

"Bella," Jasper said softly "I know you need to talk about it, but listen to me. If you just leave it here and talk tomorrow it will be easier"

"What happened to letting me make my own decisions?" I muttered under my breath.

He shook me slightly, shifting and standing up. He towered over me and shook his head, muttering something I blocked out. Emmett growled again and Jasper left.

"Jasper…" I whimpered, trying to stand but Emmett pulled me down

"He needs to get out or he will hurt you or maybe me" Emmett said smiling slightly

"Can we come in?" Rosalie and Esme said from behind my door. I just nodded to Emmett and sank down into the duvet. He stood up to; leave so I pulled him back down again:

"Hey, just cause they come doesn't mean you have to go" I said grinning and pulling him back down. Esme ran in and scooped me into her arms, crushing me into a hug. Emmett and Rosalie chuckled from beside me. I smiled at them and sat down on the floor again.

"Bella, dear, are you ok?" Esme asked cautiously

"Sure, Esme, I'm better now thanks to em and jazz" I said grinning at Emmett "which reminds me – where'd Jasper go?"

"Him and Alice left to go hunting" Rosalie answered "are you going to school tomorrow??" oh crap, I forgot about that….

"I suppose Rose, it couldn't hurt, right?" I asked looking around.

"Test out you plan, if it hurts then you don't have to go back" Esme said kindly. I jumped up and hugged her; she left soon after to find Carlisle. I completely forgot they were probably listening to our conversation, I thought I was going to have to repeat myself. _Again_

Rosalie and Emmett stayed with me for the night, we laughed and joked and I occasionally sobbed, but little sobs. Not the huge, broken, jagged sobs that were erupting from my chest earlier. Jasper and Alice never returned.

I told Rosalie and Emmett I was fine and that they could leave but they didn't want to. Rose told me she knew what it felt like to have you're heart messed with – and she was human so it would have hurt less – but of course we all knew the story of her human past. I don't think to amount of pain I feel is capable of being in a human, it would probably kill them.

I couldn't even attempt top imagine a pain that was worst than this one. Emmett said probable the venom was worst, but I disagreed.

That morning came quickly and Rosalie left to change. Emmett hung around until I practically pushed him out of the door. Alice and Jasper were still gone. I called Alice but her voicemail came on.

"Alice, where are you?? Are you gonna come to school today?? Please come home!" I said after the beep and her perky message.

We all piled into my Volvo and sped of to school. My first class was maths, I hugged Rose and Emmett goodbye and they wished me look, I think I really need it. Just the thought of Edward sends me spiralling back down into depression. I needed to remember I would always be with him no matter what; I just wouldn't be able to talk to him, to touch him…

As I entered maths I found Alice sat in our usual spot at the back. I grinned cheerfully and ran to greet her (human speed though) I hugged her and pulled her back down into her seat. I wanted to talk to her, but she held up her hand, signalling not to. I was offended. We told each other everything; she was even blocking her mind – singing "let's get excited" over and over and over …

Mr Cook walked in so I tried to concentrate on him and decimals but Edward kept flooding my mind. Would he notice a difference in me? Would he care enough to ask? Probably not…

Alice was worrying me as well, great! Another problem in my hectic life.

The day flew by with the occasional mini breakdown, but alone where no one else could see me. I was beginning to doubt my control. Staying away from Edward seemed easy when I wasn't near him but when I was with him, when I could see and smell him, I couldn't see a life without him.

Eventually I was at down in biology waiting impatiently for him to arrive.

He took his time walking to class; I followed him in Jessica's mind. He was surrounded by girls from every year. They seemed to have been following him all day. He looked angry and annoyed, oh how I wish I could read his mind!

He sat down beside me grumpily and I yearned to comfort him or talk to him, which ever. He glanced at me so I quickly stared at Mr Banner, pretending to listen. He stared at me for the rest of the lesson and I stared at him through Lauren's mind, she was very pissed off because he didn't even notice her. I couldn't help but giggle at her thoughts, and then I became _very_ disturbed as she made a turn and imagined kissing him. _A lot._

The bell finally rang and I rushed out of the class into Jaspers arms. I didn't even realise he was there until I ran into him.

_Good lesson? _He asked raising his eyebrows.

"You have noo idea!" I muttered hurrying to Spanish. Jasper ran after me chuckling.

"Hey where did you go last night?" I said turning round to face him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, the Denali coven wanted an update…so me and Alice went to see them…" he stammered.

"An update on what exactly?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"On you're progress with Edward…"he trailed off as I glared at him.

"WHAT??" I screamed, Jasper started to back away and Emmett ran up behind him.

"There's the Bella we all know and love!" he said kissing my cheek.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!?!" I shouted.

His face fell: "no, I did not, I can't keep secrets, when will you learn bells?" he asked tutting.

Jasper stepped in front of him: "Bella, Carmen just wanted to know how you were so we told her you were depressed so she asked for ALL details and Kate needed to know if you had got Edward yet, so the two questions merged…" he said slowly, whispering so only me and Emmett could hear.

"Fine, but I'm not happy" I mumbled "and remind me to call Garrett after" Emmett nodded and pulled me into Spanish.

I sat silently through the hour thinking about Carmen and Edward. I had found it impossible to think about anything but him, so I thought about him and other things at the same time. It was easier than trying to block Edward from my thoughts.

Emmett watched me for a while and then he looked away frustrated. He had gone into protective big brother mode so was probably trying to figure out a solution to this problem. I didn't have the energy to bother pushing out my shield. I was completely out of it by the end of the lesson, Emmett had to practically carry me to the Volvo and Jasper insisted on driving because I didn't look capable. I slumped on the back seat in between Rose and Alice. I found the energy to push my shield out and hear them. Their faces were making me noisy, they all looked sad.

_I can't believe we had to abandon Edward in PE! He is defenceless in PE as it is so..._ thought Alice worriedly feeling guiltier and guiltier as she replayed the lesson. I felt like slapping her, because firstly, she was thinking about things I would probably cry from if I were human and secondly, she abandoned Edward! I know I told her to but com'on, he was hopeless in PE so I thought the rule subsided then.

_Just walking past him without saying even a little "hi" was hard, wonder why..._ Emmett thought.

_What's up with emmie? He looks down, maybe Edward has an effect on him as well, and god that boy will be the death of us! Although he is really kind and...Holy shit is that my hair!_ Rosalie shrieked as she caught sight of her hair; trust her to think about her hair at a time like this.

_Too...many...emo...tions!_ Jasper thought struggling to drive and keep him self together. I almost laughed at the look on his face.

We made it home and I went straight to my room and locked the door, no point really because everyone in this house could probably open it anyway. I stayed their all night and for most of the morning. My family occasionally came to check I was still their but they never tried to get in.

I came down at eight to drive to school and saw Alice looking at her phone longingly. I had banned them from texting Edward and she so desperately wanted to. She loved match-making so she was trying to make this right. I poked her in her back and grinned.

The next month was mostly the same: going to school, ignoring Edward, coming home, not talking, hunting…

I sat next to Edward everyday in biology as far away as the desk allowed. His blood was calling to me the whole time, urging me towards him so I could talk t him, to touch him, to drink him…these are the kind of thoughts that make me certain about my decision.

Emmett keeps asking to talk to him, more than his daily "hi" it the corridors. He misses him as well, not as much as me, but almost.

He and Jasper tried their luck the other day in the cafeteria. When they thought I wasn't looking they tried to make a dash for his table, I stopped them with a growl and they sat down in defeat and gave me puppy dog faces. They were depressed. So was I. Edward didn't seem to notice the difference or notice how much we all tried to avoid him. He seemed happy.

I made my way towards biology and sat in silence waiting for the class to be over. Normally I hang onto each and every, precious second I have with him but today I can't be bothered living – I'm practically begging someone to come up and tear me apart and then burn the pieces. I was busy ranting on in my head when the familiar scent burned up my nostrils. I sighed deeply and let the scent swirl around in my head. I had become so attacked to the scent I could probably smell it for miles, not that I was willing to go that far away from him to try. And his heart beat; I could hear that all day as I walked down the halls.

"Hello Bella" a magical voice said startling me. I almost broke my resolution and talked to him. Instead I turned my head towards him a little, nodded and shot my head back to the front. The whole time my eyes had not left the blackboard. It was almost painful to ignore him when he wanted to talk to me.

We both ignored each other from then on and the spring dance was coming closer each day. I watched him everyday, my promise to myself was close to being broken and in some way I wanted it to be. Edward made me happy, he made my family happy. He could be with us for a few short years and not be harmed. It was possible, I suppose.

Last Wednesday Edward walked into biology with Jessica - like normal - but she came and sat on the edge of our desk. She was shooting insults at me in her head _and_ thinking about how hot Edward is.

She tried to start a conversation about the dance, she wanted to ask Edward. She wondered why he hadn't asked her yet - _dumbass it's a girl's choice_ I thought angrily

She frowned and dared herself to bring it up: "so Edward, Mike asked me to the dance…"_stupid! _She thought_ now he'll think I'm going with him! Stupid!_ Yes, Jessica, you are stupid, I felt like shouting at her.

"I thought it was Girl's Choice!! But that's great, you'll have fun with him" Edward said grinning._ I knew it_ Jessica thought, annoyed. I barley heard her; I was to busy watching Edward's face. He saw her glaring at him and he panicked looking around him swiftly. _He's kinda thick, well you can't be fit and smart all at one, they come separately! _Jessica thought dryly.

"I said I'd have to think about it" she stated looking away_ shit, everyone is watching – how is my hair, I didn't put foundation on this morning..._ I tried to tune her whiny voice out. I turned and stared at Edward, judging his reactions.

"Why would you do that?" he choked out, he actually sounded like he cared, but his face gave him away, he looked bored and like he was concentrating on something else. Yes, I can tell these things by looking at peoples faces…

"Well to be honest, I was planning on asking you…" she blurted out regretting instantly. Edward looked more shocked, like he had finally realised what was going on.

"Jess, its Girls Choice…" _yes I know, I just asked you! Wait, is he saying I'm not a girl??? SHIT!_ I had to agree with her their, he did imply she wasn't a girl.

"Um…I think you should tell Mike yes. He had the courage to ask you and it's a Girl's Choice dance, I think he really _really_ likes you" Edward continued looking like the floor should swallow him up now, but his arms were stretching in my direction. I giggled at his face and tried to stop the hysteria that threatened to erupt.

"Did someone already ask you?" Jessica asked, glaring at me_ that __**bitch**__, she has EVERYTHING, she gets EVERYTHING she wants and now she wants him, the one person I want, HOW COULD SHE??_

"No Jess, no. im not going to the dance at all, and I'm going out of town that weekend anyway" Edward stammered, glancing at me as well

"Why?" she demanded. Coz he wants to, nosy bitch.

"Im going to Seattle" he said bored.

"Cant you go any other weekend?" she practically begged,_ c'mon I'm offering myself to you, take the opportunity!!_

"Sorry, no. You should really answer Mike; it's rude to let him wait" Edward said softly as Mr Banner entered the room and Jessica slipped away, defeated.

My eyes never left Edward as Mr Banner began talking; he ran his fingers through his hair then froze as he saw me watching him. He turned round to look me in the eyes. My heart leapt out to him, only to be stepped on by Mr Banner as he appeared next to us, huffing. Edward looked away and his brow creased, my heart was doing flips and my chest was tight, the venom in my mouth was almost overflowing and I couldn't breath. The bell suddenly rang and for once I didn't run off quickly. I stayed in my seat and watched Edward slowly pack his bag.

"Edward?" I asked softly. His head snapped up and he slowly turned to face me.

"What? Are you talking to me again??" he asked and I couldn't tell what emotion bared his face. I smiled sheepishly and shook my head: "no not really" I said looking at the table. I looked up when I hear him breathe in sharply and his eyes were almost closed.

"Then what do you want Bella?" the thrill that swept through my body was unignorable when he said my name.

"Im sorry" I said sincerely "I'm being rude, I know. But it's easier this way, really" I continued when he open his eyes.

"I don't understand what you mean" he said, guarded. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression; I rolled my eyes and grinned widely at him.

"Its better were not friends" I said frowning as I remember the conversation, it was easy to forget things like that when I was with him.

"But you're brothers are my friends" he said his eyes looked longing. See what I mean, I forgot he liked Emmett…

"I understand that, but I can't be you're friend, you can be friends with my siblings, but just not me" I said quietly, god I sounded old and official. I was talking like my age, 108!! The venom in me was welling up in my mouth and in my eyes. It stung a little but I shuck it of

"Why not?" he asked sadly, like it hurt him. I looked into his emerald eyes deeply and truly believe I could cry. He looked unsteady so I began walking towards the door, he stumbled after me.

"It's for the best, ok? Trust me" I said, my voice breaking a bit, as I tried my hardest not to show any emotion in my little speech. It will be harder if he believes I cared.

"I trust you but…" he whispered "…whose definition of best?"

He almost made me laugh: "My definition, Edward, I know we seem fine now, but I know that we can't be friends, I just know it" I whispered as we made it outside, into the rain.

"Ok" he said quietly as I turned away. He stumbled towards the PE block and I U-turned and headed there as well. I watched as he walked into Rosalie's arms: "Oh god Edward, are you ok?" _what the hell happened to him?_ She asked as she spotted me behind the fountain, I pointed to my torso and looked down at the uneven ground sadly.

"Yea Rose, im fine, just thinking" he whimpered, Rose wanted to press it more and then Alice appeared and hugged him like nothing was wrong_ Bella, he needs us now, we have to be his friends now - like it or not_ she thought sternly and I nodded so she could see I understood.

"Hiya, Edward!" Alice said happily.

"Hey Alice!" he sounded happier already, I love my sister – she is magical!

_Change the subject, change the subject!_ "Boys and girls are working in the same groups so were with you!" Alice said grinning as she remember how rubbish he was a PE.

"Alice, im useless in P.E!" he reminded her. Rosalie approaches him, grinning as she hugged him: "we know that, honey!" he smiled and stumbled of to the changing rooms.

I decided to wait in my car again, listening to Alice and Rosalie whispering together. I watched as they helped Edward pull through the hour, looking lost in his head. He fell over much more than usual taking several people down with him sometimes.

As the final bell rang I got out of my car and headed over towards my Spanish class, where I found Emmett and Jasper walking towards me.

"Hiya, bells" Jasper said happily, Emmett just nodded towards Edward. He was walking parallel to us on the other side of the car park.

"Hey, guys, mind waiting here for a moment?? Just wait for Alice and Rose then come over" I said as I walked towards Edward's car slowly. Jasper looked puzzled but Emmett just walked back towards the girls PE changing rooms.

I hid behind Tyler's old Toyota as I watched Edward approach his truck and I giggled as he almost fainted when he saw Angela leaning against it. He looked like he was about to run away but then he carried on walking towards her. She looked nervous to me.

"Hey Angela!" Edward said waving as he got closer, "do you want me?" Edward still looked upset, not as bad as he was before, but still upset.

"Well yeah actually, I was wondering, will you come to the spring dance with me?" she said looking at her feet. Her quiet voice broke on the last word. Edward looked shocked and confused. He looked at her helplessly as she stared at the tarmac. She finally looked back up at him and he took a deep breath

"Thank you so much for asking me, but im going to Seattle that weekend" he said softly, smiling. Her face fell a little, but she was ok. _Well at least I tried, right? it felt ok, maybe asking Ben would be easier coz I actually like him..._ oh my gosh! I never knew she liked Ben! What a rubbish mind-reader I am…

"Oh, that's ok Edward." She said turning to leave.

"Wait Angela, I thought you wanted to ask Ben?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't like me. And I don't want to embarrass myself!" she said swiftly, not thinking he knew about Ben._ Not much of a secret if even Edward knows is it??_

"Well just ask him like you asked me, its not that hard, it'll be fine Angela, you should ask him before someone else does" he said grinning. Angela nodded to herself slightly, _whoa, who knew he was this deep?? But I suppose he's right_

"You're right, I will, thank you so much Edward, I owe you one!" she said quickly, hugging him and kissing his cheek quickly before she rushed of back to Ben's car.

He smiled after her and shook his head; I thought it was a good time to show myself as he climbed into his truck. I walked past smoothly and couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I caught my reflection in his truck; I looked like I was on a mission._ N n n n n n n n n n n n n n n Na BATMAN!_ Emmett thought from across the car park _can we come over now you've had you're perverted fun???_ He asked gesturing towards the girls. I nodded a little and climbed into my Volvo trying to ignore Edward sending me evils. He revved his engine loudly so I pulled out into his path, blocking they way and waited for my family. They were walking slowly from the cafeteria, muttering about me.

Edward was looking around his cab, trying to amuse himself and he hadn't noticed Lauren waving at him form her car behind. _This is my chance! He's alone, and there is no chance of us moving anytime soon so here we go..._ she thought as she got out of her car and skipped over to his window, knocking on it loudly, fluttering her eyelashes, trying to look seductive. _More like stupid_ I thought.

"Sorry Lauren, Cullen's blocked me in" Edward explained quickly, still avoiding looking my car.

"Oh I know, I just thought I might ask you something while were stuck in here."

Edward froze, looked around him trying to save himself: "Do you want go to the dance with me?"

"Sorry Lauren, I can't, im going to Seattle that weekend!" he answered impatiently, not looking at either of us.

"Yeah, Jess said that" _excuses..._

"Then why…" he asked puzzled, _aww... he looks so cute when he doesn't get it!_

"I thought you might just be letting him down easily!" she said getting less hyper as she realised what he had said. No. ha-ha

"Well I really am Lauren, sorry" he said looking at my siblings as they came closer to my car. He needed an escape now.

"Its ok, we still have prom!" she said, still trying to impress him _oh well, Tyler said he wants me to go with him, might as well now, make Eddie jealous!!!! _

I saw the shock on his face and fell about laughing, I saw him glance at me and it made me laugh more, but I held his eyes as Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie got in. they looked at me, with that scared kinda expression and waved at Edward as I sped of.

_What's up with Bella?? _Rosalie thought _she is __laughing!! __Not scowling at everything murderously for a change, what's with her and these mood swings???_

When we got in we decided to go hunting. Alice and Jasper wanted to stay home with Esme and Carlisle, so it was just me Emmett and Rosalie. We ran off and bounded over the river, competing to see who could get the furthest. I was the fastest runner so I ran ahead of them. We caught scent of a herd of deer and descended. Emmett got bored of easy prey and ran off to find a bear or something bigger, ignoring Rose when she told him this is the biggest thing in the park.

He came back and found us lounging on a tree, swinging from the branches and giggling.

"Wassup, my ladies??" he said swaggering.

I shrugged my shoulders and he sat down on the floor next to Rosalie. I climbed up the tree until I got to the top. I stared at the moving clouds until the tree began to shake. This was Emmett's signal to how bored he was. I climbed down hesitantly and stared at the mud and bracken on the forest floor.

"I'm going home" I said after a minute of silence.

"Bella…" Rosalie started but I was already running.

I got home to find the house empty. Esme had left a note but I didn't bother to read it. They had been gone for about 10 minutes, so I decided to call Garrett now.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_ pick up you evil little…

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, BEEP! Hiya, it's Garrett here, well obviously, it's my phone – unless you have the wrong number, and if that's the case, piss of. If I actually know you then I'm probably busy so call after or don't bother at all, I don't really wanna know, which is probably why I didn't pick up the phone. Unless it's Kate, then call after sweetie...well you guys know what to do now, I hope...laterzzz----_there was a short silence _oh shit, how the hell do I switch this damn thing off?? Elezar, give me the instructions again...ok then __please__...finally...oh, here we go, wait, what the hell??? God damn this stupid phone. Ahhh, shit, cant believe I am this stupid, what do you think of me now peeps?? Wait don't answer it just pee off, -----_ it cut off eventually and I groaned wondering whether to bother leaving a message. He would get back to me so I figured I might as well just rant to the phone. _BEEP_.

"Hey, Garrett, how you doing?? Didn't phone for small talk, I promise. I just needed to talk to you, you know, get stuff of my chest. Sorry for bothering you and you need to get a new voicemail message dude, it's kinda freaky. Bye".

I hung up and looked out the window, the night was closing in quickly now. I wondered where everyone was. I decided to read the note.

-Bella, we have gone up to Denali again, Rose and Emmett are gonna follow us I think, you can come to if you want. Sorry to leave you so soon but we will be back bye tomorrow night. Love you, from Esme xxx-

Brilliant, I thought sourly, alone again. I didn't quite feel like staying by myself so I went out running again. I wasn't going anywhere particular; I just followed a familiar scent into forks. I found myself stood outside Edward's house. I almost fell over, wondering how the hell I got here. I stared at his truck for a moment they looked at the top window, it was open a crack. I decided to try my look and climbed up a tree, climbed into the window, shuddering slightly when I moaned and creaked and found myself in Edward's room, looked at a very stressed looking Edward. Thankfully he was asleep, so I stood there, stunned, wondering how all this happened. He shifted violently and suddenly stopped. His face fell softly and he looked relaxed, like his dreams had come to a sudden stand still. I glanced around the small room and spied a desk chair. I made my way over there and made myself comfortable. I figured it was going to be a long night.

He smiled in his sleep and mumbled Charlie's name. He talked in his sleep!! I grinned to myself and continued to watch his peacefully face become softer and softer with each random word. He said things like: "he said yes" and "minstrels and strawberries" but he surprised me by saying: "Silver Shiny Volvo" it stunned me yet again, he was dreaming about me!! Well about my car, but still!! It's better than nothing.

He mumbled out conversations with people like, Seth and Leah (whoever they are) and arguments with Charlie. He said Mike's and Angela's name a lot to, they were his friends. His face went tight and his body went rigid, I was scared for a moment but then he choked out "Bella" his face smoothed out again and he went back to his original position, looking ok. He started talking about our conversations and how it hurt him, how it looked like it hurt me. He screamed out random things every now and then, but otherwise he fell silent. I was still in shock. He. Was. Dreaming. About. Me. He. Might. Just. Love. Me. Back. My mind went into overload as I plotted what to do the next day. I was so deep in my fictional dreams that my cell phone vibrating made me jump up and jump out of the window, just before I had one last look at Edward, he looked peaceful now.

"Hello?" I said into my phone, forgetting my call ID for a second.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!!" Alice shrieked back "we are on our way home now, we'll be back before you go to school"

"Hiya Alice, how are you?" I asked sarcastically

"Don't do that! You know I don't understand it!" she complained

"Why are you coming home??" I asked hesitantly

"Cause, I saw you and Edward and you guys need all the help you can get!!"

"Alice…" I warned

"Shut up Bella, you promised I could help now byes!!" she hung up on me. SHE HUNG UP ON ME!! I don't know why I was annoyed, I just was. I slowly made my way back home, dreading the next day, but yet looking forward to it…


	12. Authors Note :

HEY!

Well, it's been 2 years since I've updated, and I just remembered my password for this site xD so I read over this story and I'm pretty embarrassed at the spelling and grammar if I'm honest :P

So what I'm going to do is edit and modify the story and plot, because I have terrible writers block and I've forgotten where I was going with this story :P

I'm going to either: delete this story and then upload a new one (which will be basically the same with more chapters) or leave this and advertise the new one as the better version xP

I'm sorry it's been so long, I'll upload the new version soon (:

Thank you for reading this story in the first place, it means a lot

Byee! XD


	13. NEW STORY

Hey guys, 2 updates in one day after 2 years of not updating… pretty good huh ;D

I've uploaded the first chapter of the edited version of "Mylight"

I have had to call it "How things change" because I can't call it MyLight until I delete this story (I have to delete this story or I'll get suspended from the site for having 2 identical stories D: )

Here is the link: .net/s/7808755/1/bHow_b_bthings_b_bchange_b

Take a look; it's a lot better now I've edited it :P

I'm going to add new chapters soon, and then I'll continue writing the story (:

Thanks for reading (:


	14. update :

New version is up and running!

I've had lots of readers so far, so I'm very happy (:

I hope everyone who liked this story has looked at the new version!

I'm going to have to delete this version soon, or I'll get taken off the site D: so take a look at my profile, the link to "How things change" is there.

Enjoy (:


End file.
